Girl falls into One Piece
by pizzafan123
Summary: A normal girl falls into One Piece at the age of 15 and somehow gets turned back a couple of years. Her life isn't that great, but when she meant change, she didn't mean this. There is one problem, she does not even know what One Piece is and never heard of it. She's living like the characters!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, only my characters and plot I thought of. I wish I did, but I'm not Japanese or a dude or old.

Girl Lands in One Piece World

Chapter 1

I was walking down the street with my hands in the pockets of my forest green knee length capris, bored out of my mind. It was windy out and my mid-neck length hair blew in the breeze that it made me laugh at how dramatic it must have looked. I was out here bored because I had another fight with my parents again. I live with my Mom, Dad and little brother, Eric. They like him best for some reason that I don't know and they don't try to hide it. They don't beat me or anything like that, but it's more like verbal abuse. I wondered if they would miss me if I disappeared.

I shook my head at these depressing thoughts and sighed, this is the kind of stuff I tried to get away from. I have no one to go to about this and it would upset Eric too much if I told him, so that's out of the question. I heard a rumble and looked up to see a dark sky. I scowled and decided to walk home since I have nowhere else to go. My friends are just people I say Hello to; I guess I could be called Anti-social.

I got home and saw my family eating dinner at the table when I walked through the door though Eric was reading slowly. He grinned when he saw me and I sat next to him. I ruffled his hair and he went back to eating. Even if my parents like him more, I can't hate him. He's my little brother, for God's sake. It's my job to protect him. I guess I got carried away. I looked up about to eat and my father gave me a stern glare and I gave him a blank or bored one. He asked me angrily.

"Where have you been, dinner started"? I said, not wanting to get in a fight when I just cooled off.

"I needed to cool off from certain people". I gave him a glare of my own. Okay, maybe I'll start a little. Just looking at each other, you could you tell we hated each other. It made me angrier that I looked like him. But his brown hair was buzz cut and he eyes were sharp and cruel. He was Commander of the U.S Army and very respected. His voice snapped me out of my hateful thoughts.

"You should be more like your brother"! I scowled and yelled.

"It's always about him, why do you hate me"?! He screamed back, face turning red.

"Maybe I would like you if you were more like your brother"! I swallowed down the hurt like I always do and slammed my hands down on the table, making the plates shake and yelled louder.

"He is younger than me, stop comparing me to him"! Yeah, my temper is bad, I don't even want to know how much this is hurting Eric. My mother had a worried look on her face as she said.

"Mason, please listen to your father". I glared harshly at her and snapped.

"Shut up bitch, Defend your daughter for once"! My father jumped out of his seat and threw his glass at me which I ducked. Wow, he never done that before. My reflexes are the only thing saving me from being cut. He glared hatefully at me and bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Mason A. Perry! Watch your mouth, I wish we only had Eric"! I froze in shock, he never said that before. I swallowed a breath in my throat, but found out I could not. I sped up the stairs with a look at my so called family and grabbed a bag and filled it with clothes. I also put all the money I own ($50). Eric ran into my room and rammed into me, I was still on my feet when he did this, sice he was 11 and I was face was in my stomach and his arms tightly around my waist. He exclaimed.

"Please don't leave Mace! I'm sorry, it's my entire fault"! I smiled fondly at him and ruffled his hair. I said with a sigh.

"Eric, it's okay. I just need a couple of days". He nodded a in my stomach and let go and sat on my bed, letting me pack the rest of my stuff. I put the pack on my back and walked out the door ignoring my mother's gasping and my Father's screaming.

Walking down the same street as before I ran a hand through my hair frustrated. I groaned when it started pouring. I pulled my hood from my black sleeveless jacket over my head and cured to myself when I remembered I only had a blue T-shirt under it. Growling, I shoved my hands in my pockets deeply and ran my speed a bit slow. My strength is stronger than speed.

I spotted an ally away with an overhang and I ran to it eagerly. There was a store and I opened the door slowly, breathing heavy with large huffs of air. A small ring came from the door and I came inside. An old book store was here, plus little trinkets along some shelves. I tensed at the quiet when it was still open, but relaxed at seeing a regular old man there.

This old man had thinning grey hair, a beard that was neatly trimmed around his mouth, pale wrinkly skin, green eyes that seemed to be bright and I felt like they could see right through me even though he was old. He was wearing an old suit. It had a white button down shirt, black bow tie, and grey jacket and pants with a black hat that had a bright red ribbon on the bowl around the hat next to him on a desk. I brought my hands outside of my pocket and they were at my sides.

I smiled at the old man and said.

"Excuse me Sir? The rain is really bad out there, do you mind if I stay in here for a bit until it slows down"? I was very polite to strangers, a habit that was beaten in my head since I was a kid. One thing I'm happy about. The elderly man gave me a smile most old people give to younger ones, it looked wise I guess you could say. He said warmly.

"Sure, Lass and hello Mason A. Perry". I blinked how he know my name. Okay, now I'm a bit wary. I smiled and asked.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name"? He chuckled lightly and said.

"John". I frowned, only a first name. Before I could say anything, he held up a hand and said.

"That's it and I just know your name, no reason to know why. You father is famous, isn't he"? I glared at the ground at the mention of my reason for being out here in the first place. He said.

"Ah, I see problems. You look like you had a hard time". I looked away from his eyes; do I really look that desperate and distressed? I looked at him with a polite smile and picked a subject from my 'hard time' and said.

"May I look around"? He shrugged casually and said.

"Sure, be my guest lass". I shook my head, what's up with the see references to being a girl at sea. Maybe he is a fisherman or sailor when he was younger. I'm a girl, but I still don't get the sea naming thing. I nodded at him and dipped my head. Doing this, I noticed my hood still on. I pulled it off and shook my head. Water landed on my face and I whipped it off with a hand.

I looked around; he had glass and wooden things on the shelves that didn't have old books. They looked old, but in really good condition. I picked up a wooden piece and looked at the carving closely. It was a person, but an item of some kind. It was a wide hat with a carved strip around the bowl of it and in great detail.

I felt it in my fingers with a small thoughtful smile. This looks like a great hobby, I wonder if I can pick it up and if it could calm my temper? Naw! I still like it, I'll buy it. It was half the size of my palm. I brought it to the counter. The old man smiled down at it and then at me and said.

"Ah, good choice'. I looked at his hands and asked.

"Do you make these thinks yourself"? He nodded with a small grin and said.

"Yes, I did. It's one of my favorite hobbies in my free time". I nodded and he took it in the back and when he did come back, he was breathing heavy and they was a chain attached to it. He said.

"I'll give you the chain free of charge". I smiled back.

"Thanks". I paid for which was $2.99 and noticed that the rain was down to a drizzle. I waved bye to John and walked out after putting the thing around my neck. I went to the local park and sat at the bench. I sighed, why does my family treat me like this? I decided to sleep out here and lay down on the bench. I closed my eyes and clutched my fist around the hat.

I woke up a cough. I took a deep breath and almost choked on my spit. What I breathed in was the smell of the sea. I kept my eyes shut through this thinking afraid to what I would see. If I fell asleep on a park bench, why do I smell the ocean? Did someone actually get stupid enough to pull a prank on me? Kids with parents in jail hate me because my father helps the cops out sometimes.

I opened my eyes slowly and frowned, the sky is still there. I heard a seagull and looked to the side. I screamed loudly in fear. I was stranded in the ocean. I sat up and saw I was on a large piece of wood. Enough for me to lay on. My mouth felt like cotton was in it and I put my head in my hands. I gave a screech like sound after I did this. My hands were chubby and small, like a little kid. What the hell?! My breaths were coming in quick breaths and I tried to calm down.

Eventually I did, but I tried to figure out my situation. I was stranded in the middle of the ocean on a hung of wood, with no drink or food. I felt my eyes burning and wiped my eyes before tears could come out. I'm in a bad situation, crying like a baby won't help me at all. What I would give to fight with the old man now! I looked all around me, but saw no ship or anything, just open seas.

I laid down on the wood with a sigh, I closed my eyes and then groaned when the heat hit me hard. I opened my eyes and squinted at the sun. I sat up and looked to see what I was wearing. My T-shirt was way too big and my jeans were hanging off my legs. If I get free I can't go around looking like this.

I noticed the weight on my back and pulled the backpack from my shoulders. I set it between my legs and I got an idea and looked in the secret pocket in my backpack. There it is, my knife, it a pocket one, but strong. There are some upsides at having a marine Father. I flipped it open and took my pants off. I put them till they were cut off to an inch or two above the knees.

I pulled them back on and used strips of the jeans I just cut through the belt loops and tightened it so they didn't slip off me and were only a little loose on the hips. Then I took my shirt off since it was getting really hot. I looked down and saw a child's chest, at least I don't have to worry about being modest right now, no chest no embarrassment, though I still would have did it if I have one, survival is survival.

The jeans were still pants on me and I put the knife and scrap in my pack and put it behind my head as a pillow. I laid down for the third time and groaned when I felt and heard my stomach rumble. Dammit, I forgot about the food problem, I was so thirsty earlier. But with the sun baking my skin to a crisp, hungry and thirsty, I managed to fall asleep. Though the sleep I had was very unpleasant.

I woke up again and clutched my stomach which was the reason why I woke up. My tolerance for pain must be less because I was younger for some reason. I laid back on my back and looked at the clouds and seagulls that were in the sky. I fell asleep, but kept on waking up. I looked to the side and gasped a ship and a big one at that. I grinned to myself, but did not have the strength to get up. I was out here for 5 days. I lifted my arm as in the air as I could while lying down, but it dropped when all my strength left me. I passed out from tiring myself.

_**Red-haired Shanks Ship**_

_Benn Beckerman, Shanks and Yasopp were hanging around the main deck talking about whatever. Benn asked._

"_So were going back to Foosha Village"? He raised an eyebrow and a slight smirk was on his lips. Yasopp gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Shanks glared at the two and said._

"_Yeah, we need more supplies". Yasopp said._

"_It's more like we need to see a little kid by the name of Luffy". Shanks shook his head and was about to say something to retort, but someone ran up to him and said._

"_Captain Shanks! There is a child in the middle of sea"! The three looked up and Shanks went up to see what it was. They followed the guy to where he saw this kid and Shanks took the scope he used to see this child. He looked and saw a little child on a piece of driftwood. Shanks decided to go save the kid, they could drop whom off at Foosha village, they were close and it was better than dying out at sea._

_The child was not that far from the ship either. He took a small boat to where the kid was, but made sure to keep on his guard. He got over to the kid and noticed they were shirtless. He picked the backpack up and slipped it on his shoulder and picked up the child in his arms. She had a grimace on their face and he noticed the sunburned skin. It was deep red. He rowed back and looked down at the kid and noticed they had short brown hair. He got back to the ship and climbed up. The crew crowded around and he gave her to the Doctor and told him to tell him when she wakes up. The ship doctor carried to his office and got working to help her._

I woke up and noticed wood boards in front of me. Did that ship pick me up? I tried to swallow, but could not and I started hacking roughly. My hands went to my throat and I heard.

"Oh, you're up! Please drink this". He handed me water and I greedily drank it down. My throat felt relief even though it was sore. I smiled and nodded politely to the man. He looked to be in late 40's. He had black hair that was turning grey, brown eyes and a strong body for his age.

My stomach rumbled and I looked to the other side awkwardly. I looked down and noticed I was in a shirt that was loose and my shorts I had on. He sat some food in front of me and I dug in when I got a nod from him. When I finished, I said.

"Thank you, sir". My voice was hoarse. I think I'm on a ship. I decided I had to thank who ever saved me. It's a thing of mine, if someone helps me; I have to thanks them and maybe even owe them something. It's like my work of honor. He smiled at what I said and he said back.

"No problem, no need for the Sir, call me Jack". I nodded and said.

"Could I talk to the person that saved me"? He nodded and said.

"Yeah, he wanted to talk to you when you woke up anyway, might have a few question for you". He was smiling at you gently and I then remembered my age. I looked to see a mirror and my eyes almost popped out of my head, I looked like I did when I was 6 or 7. I sat up and my bare feet touched the wooden floor boards and I almost jumped to feel them hot.

I then tripped on my feet and landed on my back on the floor. I groaned, dammit it! He helped me up and helped me in his arms. I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned, but in the mirror it looked like a pout. I felt him chuckle and he brought me out of the ship and past some people working on the ship or people drinking and hanging around. One guy waved at me, he had curly blond hair and big lips. I waved back slightly. We got to the door and he knocked. I was shocked to hear a happy voice say.

"Come in"! I blinked and the guy sighed, but opened the door. There was a guy with black long hair tied into a ponytail and a cigarette in his lips and a guy behind a desk with his feet propped on top. He hand shoulder length bright red hair, three long scars on his eye and a straw hat on his head. It was yellow with a red band. He grinned down at me and said.

"Hi there Mister, how are you". My face fell, really? I said bluntly.

"I'm a girl". His eyes widened and his fell out his chair on the floor, his feet on top of the chair. I couldn't control myself, I burst out laughing, holding my side because I laughed so hard it hurt. He jumped back up and got in the same position as before and quirked an eyebrow at me.

"You think that was funny"? I coughed and shook my head no. he laughed and said.

"Then you have no sense of humor, because I thought it was". I twitched, is he teasing me? The guy I woke up to and the guy with black hair stared at him with a deadpanned expression and I laughed again. The guys said.

"Well are you doin' okay"? I nodded and said.

"Yeah, thank you for saving me." He said.

"Aw. No problem. How did that happen"? I frowned in thought and said with a blank look.

"I don't know". He looked shocked and I liked this guy. I've been in fights with my father, got soaked by the rain, stranded in the ocean with nothing and this guy was amusing me. He said.

"Well, you can't be here on a Pirate ship, we know a village and we'll take you there". I blinked, village could be normal, but pirate? Did I go in the past or something? I'll stick with that for a while, the whole age changing thing could come with the whole time travel to the Pirate age thing. I nodded and decided not to say I'm from the future. That could cause problems. I said.

"Okay, thank you. Who are you"? He laughed and slapped his forehead.

"I'm Shanks, what your name miss"? I said.

"Mason, but people call me Mace". He said with a grin.

"Ya know, your name does not help with your boy look". I glared and said with a huff.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah". He laughed and we ended up at my room again and I fell asleep, tired after moving so much while for 5 days I haven't moved at all.

**In the book shop with John**

John, a man that had special magic in him for generations, was happy for the past 5 days. He sent a girl that did not belong in this world to one that could help her gain a better life starting at childhood. He knew how she grew up and decided to send her, she was the best choice and it made his day when she showed up in his store. There were signs asking to find the girl and the little brother was frantic, but he could tell the father didn't care that much and the Mother was passive.

He didn't know what was going on where she was, but he knew it was just the beginning of her new life. He also knew she was going to hate acting like a child, even if she did not want to. The old man chuckled at these thought and lit a cigarette, he knew he should not be smoking at his age and strolled down the street in a happy mood.

**Mason Perry**

I woke up with a small headache and sat up to see food next to me at a small table with a glass of water. Hungry and now I will always appreciate food, I dug in and ate quickly and drank my water, happy to be drinking something. Jack came in, who I found out was the doctor and smiled at me, he said.

"I see your up, you can come out now, were here". I jumped up and felt a childlike excitement at seeing what this village was like. I saw Shanks and walked over to him, since he was the captain, he would know what was going on. I stood next to him and he looked down at me and said.

"Hello, mace! How was ya sleep"! I grinned up at him and said.

"Good". I yawned, still a little tired from just waking up, which he chuckled at and this made my cheeks warm. It sucks being a little kid, adults always making fun of you. We stopped and I got off with Shanks. I followed him to the a little building that said on top 'Party's Bar' and the crew, Shanks and me walked in. A boy was sitting on a stool and there were one or two people at tables. The boy turned around and grinned widely. He said.

"Hey Shanks, your back"! Shanks laughed at him and it made me wonder, did he make fun of all the kids he came in contact with. Shanks said.

"Hey Luffy, were back". These people have weird names, but I guess I'm one to talk. Shanks sat next to Luffy and I stood where I was awkwardly. The one with the curly blond hair pushed me forward with a grin. He said.

"Go on, I'm Yasopp". I grinned back; these people could sure amuse me and said.

"Hi, I'm Mace, nice to meet ya". He laughed and I slowly walked over to Shanks and 'Luffy'. Shanks looked back and waved me over. I walked a little faster, nervously a tight ball in my stomach. I finally reached him and picked me up and put me on a stool next to him, which made me huff. Another thing I the about being small, people can pick you up without any trouble. Luffy was staring at me, so I stared back. Shanks said.

"Luffy, this is someone I picked up and she is gonna stay here". Luffy face lightened up as he said.

"Really that's cool"! I smiled at him he pointed a thumb at himself and said.

"Hi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy"! What do they put there last name first, well I better introduce myself that way. I said.

"Perry A. mason, but you can call me Mace". Shanks said.

"You didn't tell me your whole name"/ I shrugged with a childish grin and said.

"You didn't ask for it". He glared at me, but there seemed to be no harm in it. Luffy laughed at us and I noticed a land at the back of the bar table. She had bright onyx eyes and green hair. Okay, that's a little strange. It looks too nice to be dyed. Whatever, don't question it, it will sound really rude. I grinned at her, she seemed nice, so I said to her.

"Hi, Miss". She smiled warmly at me and said.

"Hello, dear, I'm Makino". I blinked.

"You know I'm a girl"? She giggled and said.

"Yes, who wouldn't notice". Luffy said proudly.

"I did". I pointed a finger at Shanks and Luffy burst out laughing and Makino went into a fit of giggles, which she tried to quiet with her hands, but laughing was laughing loudly. The crew was looking at us and I answered.

"The Girl incident". The crew was in up roar and I learned they somehow found out overnight. I heard Shanks cough and I grinned at him. This is the most fun I had in a long time. But when I felt a hit to my head, my grin was replaced by a yelp and I held my head and glared at Shanks.

He simply laughed and the night was spent with him drinking and walking to Luffy. He was a good friend to have and I soon forgot all about getting home, but I knew it come back and I would be doomed.

**I had to write this because I always wrote it down for Naruto, but never liked it and didn't publish it. I hope you like it and nobody seemed Occ or you didn't find my Oc's Mary/Gary-sue. Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I don't own One Piece; I usually forget to put this thing up, even if it's obvious.

Girl falls into One Piece

Chapter 2

I think it was late because I yawned involuntary and I usually don't tire easily, but in this child form it feels like I'm a normal child sleep wise. Thank God no one saw me, I think I embarrassed myself enough. Luffy was already asleep on the counter and with a glass and plate of food empty next to him. I looked at the clock and saw it was already 2:00 am. I was talking to Makino, Luffy and Shanks. I lost track of time quickly. It was a long time since I had a good time with a conversation.

I yawned after laying my cheek on the counter and unfortunately someone noticed and it sucked for me that more when I saw the person that realized it. Shanks said.

"You sleepy, Mister"? He has been annoying me about that and my joke backfired and was used against me. So I learned he calls Luffy anchor and now I'm mister. It makes me wonder about my question from earlier, does he like picking on kids or something? Anyway, I just grumbled to answer his question and he gave me a mocking grin, but not unfriendly.

He laughed and I could not keep my eyes open any longer. I heard a chuckle and a giggle. I really hope the giggle was Makino. I smirked, at my thoughts, I could see Shanks giggling like a little girl in my head and chuckled tiredly, but stopped when even that seemed to drain my energy. I was between the lines of awake and asleep. I felt someone pick me up and heard Shanks say.

"Makino, I know this is a lot to ask, but could she stay with you? A Pirate Ship Isn't a place to be raised, I could give you money to help with her". Shanks was the one holding me, I could hear him talk through his chest and his strong arms. I winced against his chest at what he said. He shouldn't have to pay for me, I feel like such a burden. I should be the one repaying him for saving my life.

He such a nice guy, nobody like I've met before. I frowned at the thought of someone _needing _to take care of me, I'm 16 years old. But then I thought about and realized I'm look 7 and that's what he's thinking of. During my inner ramblings. I almost missed what Makino said back to him.

"It's fine, I would love to take care of a girl and have one around. I don't need money; here I'll lead the way". I felt myself move a little and then 2 sets of footsteps. I then felt us go up some stairs and a minute later a soft thing and a pillow was under my back and head. I felt a warm and soft hand brush my cheek and couldn't help but smile softly with my eyes shut. The touch was probably Makino. I was not used to it, the last time someone touched me that warmly was when everything was a lot easier when I was a kid. I snuggled into the blanket that was put over me with a soft sigh and finally fell asleep.

I woke up and heard a bang. I thought I was home. Even if that dream was nice, I'm glad to finally be home. I and father can ignore each other and I'll hang out with Eric today. I loved the people in it, they were very nice. I sat up with a yawn and my eyes closed, but I froze. My body still feels that of a little kid. I trembled as I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was still here in this place and not home like I thought. I clutched mt hair and fell back on the bed with a groan.

I don't like this! I want to go home! I pulled at my hair tighter than before. I hurt, but I tried to distracting myself from my thoughts of angst. Great, is this how emo People feel? I'll never think badly about them again. I heard a knock on the door and I jumped. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath and sat up. I let go of my hair and calmed my breathing. I really don't want to fall apart now. I made sure my voice was calm when I said.

"Come in". Makino came in with a smile on her face. Even though she has green hair, that woman is really pretty. She said.

"So you're awake. You sleep longer than Luffy". It was said not unkindly though and I grinned nervously at her and tried to flatten my hair from the pulling I did. Her smile stayed in place as she stood by the door, she continued what she was saying. "I made a bat, so you can eat if you want afterward. Do you need help"? I felt blood rush to my cheeks and then remembered I was only 7 looking. I have to remember that. I told her while I climbed out of bed and stood in front of her.

"No thank you, I got it". She grabbed a bundle of something off the dresser in here I didn't notice before and went into the bathroom across the hall. A bathtub was in the middle filled with water. She set the bundle ona small wooden table and closed the door behind her.

I stripped from any clothes and got into the water. I smiled to myself, I was warm. Cleaning hair and body, I dried myself off with a towel that was placed in the bundle and looked at the clothes. A sky blue t-shirt, jean shorts that came to above my knees and simple sandals that fit good.

After I was done, I looked in the mirror in front of the sink. I suddenly had an idea as a grin came upon my face. I turned the sink faucet on and put my head under it. I let in run all over my head until my hair felt heavy on my head. I then grabbed random parts and stretched them in all different directions. I looked at myself in the mirror and laughed with an ear splitting grin on. My head looked like it had a thousand spikes.

My hair was dripping a bit and I walked down stairs happy as ever. The bar was there and I saw Luffy sitting at the bar, his back facing me. I guess I looked more like a boy, but I never really cared about what my gender was. I called to Luffy.

"Hey Luffy! What do ya think"? He looked at me and grinned.

"Cool! Makino look at Mace's hair". I saw her turn around and first she looked shocked, but then she giggled. I looked around and could not find Shanks and his crew. My smile dimmed. Did they leave without saying goodbye? Was I just something they just dropped off? They didn't seem like that, but I didn't know why these thoughts hurt me so much. I asked Makino softly.

"Do you know where Shanks and his crew are"? Her eyes had an understanding look I ignored. She replied.

"Shanks don't…feel well. He's on the boat and his crew too". My bad mood turned good and I dubbed what she said to hangover. I say I should pull a little prank. My stomach grumbled before I could think about it more and I looked at the plate on the counter. Makino laughed and said it was mine. I ran to it and ate quickly, not knowing how long his hangover would last. I told Makino.

"Makino, thank you for everything. I want to go out, is that okay"? She nodded and I hopped off the stool I was on and before I could leave, Luffy stopped me by saying.

"Hey! I'm coming too"! I felt slightly annoyed at his demanding tone, but ignored it. I walked out and Luffy followed right behind me. We together walked to the docks and saw Shanks's ship there. Luffy asked.

"What are we doing over here"? I said.

"We're gonna see Shanks". His eyes widened in surprise and he asked.

"Really"?! I nodded and put my 2 fingers to my lips, I said.

"Yeah, but we gotta be quiet if this is gonna work". He asked.

"Are we even aloud to be in there". I shrugged with a smile and said.

"I think so, I came here in it". He asked excited.

"You're a Pirate". Resisting the urge to face palm, I shook my head no and replied.

"No, Shanks found me". He nodded and his face got serious or as serious as he could get. We walked up the dock and onto the boat behind some crates. We were crouched on the ground and our heads barely peaked above the crates, so we were hidden well. After all, who would expect two 7 year old kids to sneak up on a Pirate ship?

I looked up quickly and saw a couple of Shanks's crew that I see walking around before on the ship strolling. They were nameless to me. I decided we should split up. I got closer to Luffy and whispered in his ear.

"We need to split up, if you find Shanks, wake him up with the most noise possible and try to get away". He grinned at me and I could see the excitement shinning in his eyes. With a nod, we both went into different directions. I'll admit I did the whole James Bond thing. The rolling, ducking and hiding behind stuff thing. I was crawling around something and was suddenly picked up by the back of my shirt.

My feet were in the air for a moment before they touched the deck. I looked up and saw it was Benn that did it. He was the guy I saw when I met Shanks and the First Mate, which I found out later. Anyway, When I saw him string at me, I could not help blushing from being embarrassed at being caught. I scratched the back of my head and grinned sheepishly. I asked him.

"Hi Benn. How you been"? He smirked and said instead of answering me.

"What are you doing"? I looked away with a huff and said defeated.

"Lookin' for Shanks". He pointed in a direction and replied easily.

"He's over there". I blinked and saw him pointed at Shanks sleeping on a hammock with his hat on his stomach. I was surprised that he showed me that easily. Didn't he think that a person rolling around and then asking for the Captain suspicious? Oh, yeah I'm a damned kid. I guess I forget again. I looked at Benn again, but saw him walking away.

I got back to the mission at hand and was surprised to see Luffy on the other end, closing in. I waved him over and he quickly ran over to me. We quietly walked over to Shanks and I showed him 3 fingers. I closed my fist and showed one finger. Then I put up the second one and lastly the 3rd finger went up like before and we yelled.

"HEY SHANKS"! Shanks jumped, twisted in his hammock and fell on the wooden floorboards on his stomach. His hat fell on his ass and he was holding his head, groaning. He cracked his eyes open and stared at us, we stared back for a moment and Luffy cracked up. He fell on the floor laughing. It stirred the amusement in me and I cracked up too. Soon, I joined Luffy on the floor laughing, holding my stomach and tears of laughter going down my face.

Then It got hard to breathe I stopped and sat with my legs crossed on the deck, but I was still breathing heavy. I felt Luffy leaning on me. When I looked at Shanks, he was sitting the same way as me and his hat was back on his head. He asked.

"So, what was that for"? I was about to say something, but froze. Why did I do that? I usually didn't pull pranks on people and I only known him for a couple of days. Is the youth I turned into changing the way I act? Luffy answered.

"It was Mace's idea"! I was Shanks look back at me and he asked.

"Why, then"? I shrugged and suddenly grinned at a memory.

"_Then you have no sense of humor, because I thought it was". _

I grinned wider at the memory and told him.

"I told you I had a sense of humor". His eyes widened before he pushed the brim of his hat over his eyes and all I saw was shadows. I gulped, did I make him mad? Is he not as laidback as I thought he was? He said.

"Well, since I'm a Pirate, you both have to pay, don't you"? I froze and then relaxed once I saw his grin. Then I saw what that grin met and I knew he would make me pay, but harmfully and I wondered how a Pirate could be so playful. I grabbed Luffy's hand and pulled is both t our feet and said.

"Run". He nodded and we took off. I heard Shanks behind us and I took a swift turning with Luffy still holding my hand. He was laughing and I couldn't help the wide grin that almost split my own face. Soon enough I saw the front of the boat and then Shanks was in front of us, arms wide. I gave a squeak and pulled Luffy left and Shanks jumped to our side and grabbed Luffy in his arms. I skid to a stop and Luffy said.

"Ah, damn it! Mace Run"! I ran off and heard Luffy laughing loudly and was running around the other end of the ship and finally stopped, panting and hunched over with my hands on my knees. I saw Yasopp stare at me and he said with a grin.

"I saw what you did to the Captain. He got Luffy tied up and he's coming for you next, just thought you should know". I let out a involuntary childish giggle and fled down the deck yelling out thanks. I was breathing heavy and then I was suddenly caught and held tightly in a pair of arms tightly. All I saw was a white shirt and I was let loose and little and I looked up to see Shanks with a large grin on his face. I squirmed around, but it was rendered useless. He said.

"I finally caught you, the main culprit". I huffed and wondered what he would do? I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but it had to be something, right? I was so lost in thought I didn't notice that I was in one arm. I was then broken out of my thought by being tickled mercilessly. I remember laughing harder than I ever had before. I think he stopped after I was literally shrieking out my sorry; I won't ever do it again. He just laughed and carried me to where he had Luffy tied up. He untied him and he let me down with a tap to my head. We walked to the Party Bar with his crew behind us. I was thinking about that whole game we played. I never acted like that, well actually one memory is similar to it, one when I thought my father was the best man in the world and my Hero.

_I was 6 years old and my dad was in his study, only being a lieutenant at the time. I was sitting in a chair next to his desk with my knees on it and leaning on the desk to look at what he was doing, but not understanding a single bit. He looked at me with a grin and said._

"_What'cha doin' Macy"? I pouted and said._

"_Nothin'. Looking at ya work". He nodded and said._

"_Good, because when you become an adult, you will be like your Daddy" I nodded, wanting to be just like my hero when I grew up. He chuckled and set down his pen and picked me up, setting me in his lap. I giggled at him and started poking my sides every once in a while and then a few seconds until he was full out tickling me to death till I was almost blue in the face. I remember taking a lot of air in and said with a pot._

"_That was mean Daddy"! He laughed loudly and leaned back a little throwing me up in the air and catching me again. My mother came in with a giggle holding my one year old brother Eric…._

I was broken out of the memory by someone tackling me to the ground and I looked to see Luffy, he whined.

'Why weren't you paying attention"? I said.

"Sorry Luffy, I was thinking". He got up with a grin and pulled me to my feet and I saw the Party bar in front of us and saw Shanks laughing at us. We all walked in and me, Shanks and Luffy walked to the counter and sat down. I was between Shanks and Luffy. I put my elbow on the table and put my chin on it. That memory really made me homesick.

Thinking about how my father was kind before I rejected ever wanting to be in the Marines. He turned harder after that, more so when he went up in his rank. Eric really wanted to be like him and made that his life. As I got older I saw no appeal to it, rules and stuff just sounded boring to me.

My mother got duller with the fight that happened and poor Eric in the middle and I could only do so much. I wonder how they are thinking right now. Do any one them miss me at all? This may be really selfish, but I wish they would. Would they accept me if they knew I was back to a 7 year old. Eric would, wanting to be the big sibling for once. I realized I was shaking when I heard Makino's voice.

"Are you okay"? I looked at her and nodded, looking away quickly. I did not want her look right through me. I really don't want to break down and if and when I do, it will be when I'm alone. I sure they will all look at me like I'm pathetic, especially Shanks, Makino and Luffy. I grown attached to them in the last couple of days. I felt my head hit the counter and I fell asleep.

3rd Point of View

Shanks and Makino looked at the girl that fell asleep randomly. Makino went around the Bar counter and picked her up gently and shushed Luffy when he was about to yell something. Makino carried her up stairs and laid her on the bed. She pulled out a long shirt and undressed the girl slowly so not to wake her.

She pulled the shirt over her head and laid her down and covered her with a blanket. The little girl's hair was flat now and Makino ran a hand through it softly getting a content sigh from the person she was doing it to. Giving the girl a soft smile she couldn't see, Makino closed the door with a soft click.

Makino went down stairs and went back to talking to Shanks. Luffy looked at Makino worriedly.

"Is Mace okay"? Makino noticed Shanks look at her with the corner of his eye and said.

"She must be tired. She just got here a couple for days and ago and was already running about. She just needs to sleep". Luffy looked back at the food in front of her and started eating happily. The day then went on normally.

On Earth

Eric Perry was very worried now that his sister has been gone for about a week. His father was all shut up in his study and his mother was more quiet than usual. He missed her and instead of joking around in class he was quiet and only did his work. His friends were worried, but knew what happened and decided to leave him alone. He was walking home and felt that he would never get his sister back and wondered if she was okay? He would be satisfied if she was okay.

On Earth, but in The Book Shop

The old man was pacing in his shop and groaning. "How did I not know this was coming"? He didn't even think at the time when Macon A. Perry showed up in his shop, but HE will be pissed once HE figured out what he done. He shook his head and sat behind his desk with a sigh. If he comes than he comes, no need to dweal on it. That before he could say or think anything else, a door creaked open and a shoadow was in his shop, a voice boomed.

"JOHN, THE WOODEN MAGIC ARTIST! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE"! The old man that owned the Book shop could only gulp and pale.

Chapter 2 End! Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Girl falls into One Piece

Chapter 3

I woke up to loud whispering and a weight on my chest. "When is she getting up already"?! I blinked my eyes and screamed in shock when I saw Luffy nose to nose with me. He jumped back and rested more weight on me. I groaned and wheezed out.

"Luffy… no breathe… off". He got what I was saying and sat on his knees on my left. I sat up and was cross legged. He was bouncing and I raised an eyebrow at him. He said.

"Shishi, sorry about that. Anyway Shanks is back"! I felt my face light up. Since that time I fell asleep in the bar, he's been out at sea a couple of times and it's been two months since I've been here. I figured out I was not getting home anytime soon and decided it was best not to panic.

Anyway, I was having a lot of fun. But don't get me wrong, I still get Homesick when I laid down in bed and think about how fun the day was, but how I still missed my family, no matter the problems. With getting back I even prayed, but as you can see that didn't get me anywhere and I never do it usually. I'll admit I'm happy being here, they all grew on me rather quickly.

Makino, Luffy Shanks, Yasopp and Benn. Speaking of Makino, I'm really thankful about what she's done for me. She let me stay her with no complaint and I and Luffy sometimes cause problems and she does not even get angry. I was broken out of my thoughts by Luffy shaking me hard. He whined.

"Stop ignoring me"! I looked at him at the suddenness of it, but then smiled at him, I just explain weird things happening around Luffy simply Luffy just being Luffy. I untangled my legs and hopped off the bed. Luffy grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and down stairs.

When we got to the bar, Shanks was at the counter drinking already. I shook my head at him, but couldn't help grin at his antics. Luffy untangled his hand from mine and ran to Shanks and started babbling excitedly. No doubt it was about what adventures he had.

I looked at Yasopp and ran toward him and my grin got wider, I just couldn't stop grinning around these people. Pirates are supposed to be evil or something like that, but these guys are nicer than most people where I live. Anyway, I was on the table sitting in front of Yasopp. He looked at me with a grin. He said.

"Hi squirt". I pouted, it's not my fault I'm small! He chuckled at my expression, which I pretended to ignore. I do act my age sometimes. I walked up to Benn and said hi to him too. He just smirked and patted me on the head, which I frowned at.

Shaking my head and biting on my tongue so I didn't say anything to him, I nodded and walked over to Shanks and Luffy with Makino behind the counter. I sat next to Luffy and said to Shanks.

"Hey Shanks, go to see your back"! He nodded with a large grin and drained his drink.

"Yeah I too, squirt". I glared and looked away stubbornly and ignored Shank's laugh. Damn Yasopp, I bet he told the whole crew. He seems the time to talk a lot. I heard him laugh again and Luffy say.

"You got to take me with you on an adventure". I smirked, every time Shanks comes by Luffy always asks and then Shanks teases him about is, usually by calling him anchor, but then I get pulled into it later on, so it was all normal by now. Just like I guessed, Shanks asked me.

"You don't wanna go with me like anchor, Mister"? Yeah, he switches between Mister and Squirt it seems, great. Can you sense the sarcasm there? I then remembered he asked a question. I thought about the question and then snorted, saying.

"Like I'd want to go with you". He pouted and went back to teasing Luffy. Luffy yelled.

"So?! I'll just stay onboard and Mace can help me"! I blinked; surprised I was brought back into the conversation so quickly. Okay, since I'm a lot weaker than before, I can only doggy paddle. I said.

"Luffy, I don't even think I'll be a Pirate or not". He pouted.

"Yes you will, I already decided you will". I shot him a glare and yelled.

"YOU CAN'T DECIDE FOR ME"! Shanks started cracking up and he said.

"Anchor; there is still more to a Pirate than that". Yasopp agreed with him. The crew then started talking about the adventures and getting Luffy excited and I'll even admit it made me want to go. Not that my pride would ever let me say that. Shanks then said.

"Okay, 2 of you can replace with them". They changed their minds quickly and voiced it, Luffy yelled.

"I thought you were my friends"! Makino gave me a plate of food and a glass of water. I gave her a smile in thanks. She smiled back and went back to the other side of the counter. I was ignoring what they were saying until I heard Luffy yell.

"That was a mean trick! Dirty Shanks"! I looked over to see him pull that milk's not for pirates again and that's one of the reason's I chose water. Everyone drinks it. I grinned and asked Luffy.

"Again"? He glared.

"Shut up, you're not helping". I only turned away and started eating the rest of my food. I heard Makino say.

"You really are enjoying yourself, Captain". Shanks chuckled.

"Yeah, it's my favorite pastime". I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, real grownup". Shanks chuckled and tapped me on the head.

"I didn't forget about you, Mister Squirt". I glared and ate closer to my plate. I noticed Luffy walking to Benn when I turned around. Shanks was teasing him again and I jabbed him with my foot. I frowned and said.

"Stop being so mean". I look 7; I can't exactly say anything I usually would. He shrugged at what I said. Luffy came back over and then suddenly there was a big bang and half of the doors that looked western broke off the hinge. I looked and saw this big guy with black hair a red cape thing with a white shirt and smaller guys behind him. He walked in with a cocky walk. I disliked him already. He came to the bar and I saw Makino stiffen. I clenched my hand on my counter edge until my knuckles turned white. He said.

"I want 10 barrels of sake and I won't hurt you". Makino shifted and said.

"Sorry, but we don't have any more Sake". The guy looked around and said.

"Then what are they drinking, water"? Makino said.

"No, that was my last supply of Sake". Shanks then surprised me by holding a Sake bottle in the air. He said.

"Here take it". The guy did, but then broke it over his head. I felt my heart pound in anger, but felt something I haven't felt in a while, fear. My body is weak and he could kill me. He just looks like the type to kill a innocent looking child. He said.

"How dare you disrespect me by giving me that, I am a Mountain Bandit Higuma with 8,000,000 beli on my head"? I looked at Shanks and realized he was on the floor with his hat shading his eyes. I was tense as I looked at him. Shanks said.

"Aw, now the floor's wet". He started picking up shards and Makino came help him. Higuma took his saber and slashed across the counter making the glasses break and he left after insulting Shanks, his crew and Pirates in general. I looked at Shanks on the floor, he let out a small laugh and the whole crew started cracking up.

"They sure got you Captain"!

"Look how stupid he made you look"! I knew they were joking, but being around Shanks for a while got me thinking he isn't like what I used to hear about pirates, nasty murdering thieves. I'm not innocent, I know he must of done it, but he's different, I can tell that much. Luffy snapped.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? YOU SHOULD HAVE BEATEN UP THAT GUY! YOU'RE NOT A MAN OR A PIRATE"! I jumped at the suddenness of and the bar got silent. Shanks stood up and sat down, he said to him.

"It wasn't worth it; it was just a little booze". I looked at the table frowning. All the glass was on it or on the floor with the wood chipped. I looked at Makino behind the bar and walked to her. Still frowning I tugged in her hand until she looked at me and asked.

"Makino, are you okay"? She smiled a little weakly and nodded.

"Yes, thank you Mace". I gave her a grin and whipped around to see Shanks yelling at Luffy while shaking him upside down by his ankles.

"Spit it out, spit it out right now"! Imagine my shock when his neck _stretched and smacked the ground._ I felt my jaw drop as his head bounced up with a mark on his face. My expression must have been ridiculous. I'm sure in the past people could not do that. Oh my God, please tell me that isn't going to happen to me. Luffy was freaking out so this must be a surprise to him too. Shanks said.

"Luffy! You just ate the Gum-Gum no Mi! You'll never be able to swin again"! Luffy shouted.

"No"! Shanks yelled.

"You idiot"! I walked over to Luffy as he looked really upset, but didn't know what to do. I was not good at comforting people. I thought about what Luffy likes…playing around…food. That's it. I ran over to the bar and was lucky to see meet already cooked, it might have been left over from mine or something. I walked over to the still sulking Luffy again and gave him the plate of meat. His face brightened by a lot and he ate it right away. I smiled at my accomplishment of making him happier. I sat next to him on the floor. I looked up and saw Shanks smiling at me. I smiled back. He should not have yelled at him like that, he's only 7 after all.

Later on, me and Luffy were hanging on outside and I pulled on his arm to get his attention, but his arm stretched. I was very curious and pulled his cheek and it stretched far. I let go and it snapped back making him fall over. I laughed as he said up again with a pout.

"That was mean". He was crouched, but even though he said that he had a grin on his face. I looked in his eyes and saw that playful look in them. I ran off laughing and he followed chasing me. He caught me because I went a little slower. By caught, I mean tackled. I giggled as we rolled around. This was the most fun in a while. I pushed him off and ran to the bar. My laughter froze when I saw Higuma and the rest of the bandits in here. Makino was behind the counter alone with them.

Shanks and his crew went off somewhere again. Luffy still does not forgive him, but I understand. There are certain fights you need to and others you leave alone. They sneered at me and I scowled, but other than that didn't react. Luffy came in and I shoved my hand over his mouth and looked him in the eyes seriously. He must have got my meaning because he kept quiet. I moved away my hand. We walked over to Makino and sat at the bar. Higuma said.

"Oi Women"! I curled my hands into fist, knowing he was talking to Makino. He continued. "Bring some Sake over will ya"? He did and then they started trashing pirates and then Shanks and his crew. I gritted my teeth. Those people saved me, but I would never do anything at this new weakness in my body. Only an idiot would do that. Then Luffy jumped up and yelled.

"Hey! Don't insult Shanks"! My eyes widened as I looked at Luffy horrified. Higuma looked at Luffy and gave a sleazy grin.

"Did you say something, brat"? Luffy said.

"Yeah, Shanks is way better than you and always will be"! I gulped as Makino came out and tried to stop it, but the lead Mountain Bandit pushed her to the ground and sneered.

"Bitch". My eyes widened again, but this time in rage. I said before thinking.

"You can't treat her like that"! He asked.

"What was that runt"? I froze up again, but Luffy yelled.

"You heard her jerks"! I let out a yell when he actually grabbed Luffy and left with his men. Makino ran out saying she was going to get Mayor Slap. I dug my nails in the sides of my head, no completely alone. I can't fight him; I felt fear and anger at that man. I decided I should trail the Bandits.

I walked behind them and hid behind the walls and stuff. So we were near the center of the island and they were beating on Luffy. I bit my lip, I'm scared but I don't want Luffy to be hurt or killed at the same time. What do I do?! I then remembered Luffy was only 7 and I was physically too. But mentally I was a 16 year old teenager. While gritting my teeth tightly, I ran at Higuma and latched myself around his right leg. I then did the only defense I knew, I latched my teeth around the calf and chomped down hard. Higuma gave a yell and started flailing his legs in the air, making my teeth hurt. I jjsut bit down harder. The other Mountian bandits were yelling at me and Luffy yelled shocked.

"Mace"?! One of the Mountian Bandits grabbed me and I was forced to let go. I spat on the ground and realized I got some of his blood. I smirked, but I vanished when my back was slammed to the ground. The guy above me smelled bad, when he grinned he had more cavities and missing teeth than normal and his clothes had tears in them.

I winced aT the throbbing in my back. I felt a slight pain in my arm and saw the guy stepping on it. He was standing on my right forearm. I heard Makino yell.

"Stop it"! Wood Slap said.

"Whatever they did, I'll pay you just to leave them alone". I snapped my head to him; he cared about me to give money for saving me. He only knew me for about 2 months. I actually felt tears in the corner of my eyes. Damn me being such a small age. Higuma said.

"No this kid pissed me off and the other one will be fun to kill, I'll teach it not to be stupid for attacking me". Did he just call me an it? Higuma nodded at the guy on my arm and he stepped down harder. I winced. I heard Shanks's voice.

"That's why nobody was at the docks". He said to Luffy.

"I thought your punched were as strong as pistols"? Luffy yelled.

"Shut up"! He looked down at me with a grin and his eyes narrowed at the guy on me. HIguma said.

"Oh, it's those filthy Pirates". I growled under my breath. Shanks said.

"I don't care if you spill booze on me or insult me, hell even if you spit on me I won't care. But if you harm my friends, I can't forgive you". I smiled, despite this guy putting more and more pain in my arm. Higuma was stupid because he apparently didn't hear the warning in Shanks's voice and he said.

"Forgive me? Ha, I can kill you". A random Bandit put a gun at Shanks's temple, I froze wide eyed. Shanks's said.

"You willing to risk your life"? The guy asked.

"Huh, what are you saying"? Shanks's said.

"If you pull out a pistol, you should be ready to use it. Guns aren't for threats, there for actions". My eyes widened as Lucky Roo, the crew cook shot the random bandit in the head. The bandits started yelling and the pressure on my arm was getting worse and so was the pain. I was hissing out my breaths through my teeth. One bandit yelled.

"That was dirty"! Shanks's chuckled.

"We aren't saints were Pirates". Benn said.

"I got this captain". He took out his gun and the guy on my arm yelled out.

"Stop". Before I knew what was happening, the guy had me in the air with his hand having a crushing grip on my neck. I could barely swallow. He still had a grip on my arm too. Am I going to die?! Benn stopped though. Shanks's glared at him with such a glare that It even scared me. The guy panicked and squeezed my neck tighter and tightened his grip on my arm. That did it and a large…

**CRACK**

…was heard. My eyes almost bulged out of my sockets and I felt tears fill my eyes in pain. I shut my eyes tightly and started breathing heavy. The guy dropped me on my arm that I think broke and black dots danced in front of my eyes. I then passed out from the pain.

I woke up in the arms of someone and I saw it was Yasopp. I squinted and saw we were in the ship's infirmary. I was holding my arm as it pulsed in pain. I asked.

"What's going on? Where's Luffy and Shanks"? He looked away from my eyes and I tried sitting up, but cried out in pain. Yasopp whipped his head to look at me and said.

"Don't do that". I looked at his seriously and on the inside I was panicking. Are they okay?! I would never think that guy could beat Shanks and I know he would protect Luffy. He was shocked at the look on my face and he sighed.

"Fine, Higuma make smoke appear and left with Luffy in the ocean". My eyes were wide in panic and he hastily continued. "But Shanks went after him, don't worry Luffy will be back in no time". I nodded; yeah Shanks couldn't man a great crew like this and be weak. The doctor came in and said.

"Okay, I'm ready to fix your arms Mason". I remembered his name was Jack. I smiled a bit nervously, the last time I got a broken bone fixed I was 13 and my pain tolerance was not the best at this age. Yasopp seemed to notice because he said.

"Hey, did I ever tell you about my son, Usopp". I nodded and he said.

"Well, he very little, but a good kid. He had a big nose and black hair, got that from his mom, yes he did. Left him when he was young! When the sea calls, a man has to beckon its call"!

While he was talking, Jack was setting a brace on my forearm. It was kind of like from my time, but heavier. I was only wincing a little by the time he was done. Yasopp finished telling me about his son. The ends wrapped around my palm and it was a bright as Shanks's hair. I raised an eyebrow at it and Jack smirked.

"Shanks wanted it that way"! I laughed with a grin, but then it reminded me of where Shanks was. I quieted down and then a random crew member said.

"Shanks and Luffy are back"! I jumped down from Yasopp's arms and ran toward where he was. Luffy was in Shanks lap with his eyes closed and they were both tripping wet. I then remembered Shanks told me devil fruit users can't swim. I finally got off the boat and ran over to them. I saw Luffy breathing and I sighed in relief. I looked at Shanks and saw he was okay. My eyes widened in horror when I saw he was missing an arm.

Before I could stop it tears filled my eyes. Oh my God, I should have done something. Shanks smiled at me, but it looked blurry. Shanks looked above my head and I turned around to see Benn and Jack. Benn took Luffy and Jack had a kit in hs hand and he was working on his arm stump. I looked away from them and whipped my eyes roughly. I'm 16. I shouldn't be such a baby! I heard Shanks say.

"Hey Mason, you okay"? I looked at him with a shocked and dinner plate sized eyes.

"I should ask you that"! He chuckled and patted the ground across from him. I sat down and he said.

"Luffy told me what you did, I'm proud of you". I coughed and looked away with a blush. I protested.

"It's not like it did anything"! He shrugged.

"You're a kid and you were scared". I glared.

"But you weren't scared! You were braver than me"! He poked my forehead with a soft smile.

"I'm a lot older and have out at sea for a long time. Plus, strong people with no fears can fight easily, but people who are scared and still fight for something are the bravest of them all". I went red and said quietly.

"Really"? He nodded.

"Yep". I smiled, knowing that Shanks was strong and he could survive with one arm and he had the back up of his crew and I knew no one would betray him. He laughed and Jack scolded him for moving. He roared with laughter and as I looked at him confused, he exclaimed.

"Your're as red as my hair"! My eyes went to a glare. He goes right back to acting like a child. I grumbled under my breath.

"Old man". He smirked.

"What was that"? I stuck my tongue out.

"You heard me". His fingers grazed my sides and I yelped as he used me being ticklish against me. I scooted away from me. Since he found out how tickling I was, he been using it against me every time I was here. I hung around him until Jack ordered him to rest.

Shanks and his crew were here for a week so they let Shanks arm heal up. Me and Luffy hung around Shanks's bedside most of the time. I felt guilty about not being able to help him, but he never said anything about it. When he woke up, I actually expected him to blame me for being weak and not helping him. But I got an opposite reaction from him. He hugged me tightly and apologized for not helping me.

But it was now time for them to leave and we decided I would stay here with Luffy and Makino. Were at the docks and Shank's crew were getting the supplies ready so they could leave. Shanks stood in front of us and Shanks said.

"Luffy, I sure you're going to miss us and want to come"? Luffy said.

"Yeah, I'll miss you, but I'm not going to beg you to go with you". Shanks stuck his tongue out at him and I shook my head with a grin, I could never get used to childish attitude, he actually reminded me of my Uncle. He was my favorite in my family. Luffy said.

"I'm going to get an even better crew than yours and become King of The Pirates"! So the King of the Pirates was a guy that was a Pirate named Gol D. Roger. He got something called the One Piece and before he died like a decade ago, he sent a bunch of Pirates out to get it on the Grand Line, which was somewhere on the sea. Shanks told me this. I looked at Shanks and was surprised to see him put his straw hat on Luffy's head. He said.

"That hat means a lot to me and when and if you become King of the Pirates return it to me". He held the hat to his chest and looked down as tears fell down his face. He grinned at me and said.

"I haven't known you for a while, but it was nice meeting you". He dug in his pocket for something and tossed it to me. I fumbled for it and was shocked at what I saw. It was a pocket watch and silver. It had a gold colored chain at the end of it and Shanks's Jolly Roger was engraved in gold on one side and the other side was blank. I was shocked he decided to give me something. I only knew him for a little while. My heart was warm and I remembered I never paid him back for helping me. I got on my knees and had my head bent with the watch clutched in my right hand tightly. I said.

"T-thank you Shanks! You helped me"! I had tears in my eyes and I couldn't stop it. It was quiet and then Shanks said softly with a laugh.

"It's not a problem, I was happy too". That did it, I felt the tears go down my face and my shoulders shaking. I never got someone to help me and I said.  
"I never got to pay you back". He laughed this time wit more mirth and said.

"Yeah, like a kid could pay back a big Pirate like me. The other side that's blank, you can put whatever you want on it, if you want to be a Pirate or not". I nodded and Shanks left for his ship. I stood up and whipped my eyes and still had the watch in my right hand. We watched until they sailed off.

It's been a week since Shanks left and I and Luffy hung out at the bar with Makino. I didn't get this at first, why would she let two 7 year old kids hang out in a bar where Pirates (Though not many come here for some reason), Sailors and sometimes bandits go to. I then figured out it was Makino's bar, so she could do what she wanted, plus there were no laws against it here, I guess.

Back to what I was saying, I kept the pocket watch in the pocket of my shorts and clicked the chain to the belt loops to my shorts. Luffy wore the straw hat on his head at all times. But it was same for my watch so I couldn't blame him.

I then heard a crash and a yell from behind us.

"WHERE IS MY GRANDSON"! Luffy squeaked in fear and dove behind the counter. I looked behind me to see a man in tan shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. He has huge for one and had grey hair and a grey beard. Apparently he was Luffy's Grandpa. Makino just went out 5 minutes ago and Luffy usually didn't run way. The bar was silent and people started edging out the door one by one. I'll admit, I gapped at him, this guy was huge! As big as an ape!

By now everyone was gone and I looked at him nervously. He grinned when he saw me and walked over. I faced him all the way.

"Have you seen my grandson"? He was almost shouting. I frowned and said.

"No". He pouted (which was weird) and said.

"Well, if you see him tell me"! I nodded and said.

"I will". He said.

"He looks"- I said.

"I know". He asked with a confused frown.

"How do you know what he looks like if you haven't seen him"? I gulped and said.

"Uh, um, I…" He narrowed his eyes at the counter and laughed loudly.

"Too bad, I have meat"! My eyes widened, he wouldn't…

"YAY MEAT"! Luffy jumped on the counter and I groaned and sulked a little in my seat. Luffy backed up realizing he been tricked and the old guy laughed again.

"Luffy! I found you"! I stood up and started back toward the door, not wanting to be anywhere near this family reunion. My wishes were not answered because Luffy hid behind me and hugged my waist. My eyes widened.

"No, let me go! Handle this yourself". Makino arrived and I looked at her with a scared look. Her eyes widened when she saw Luffy's grandpa and she said.

"Garp, your back". He turned and grinned.

"Yep"! Luffy arms were getting tighter around my waist and I decided to be nice and help for once. I asked my man now known as Garp.

"Why did you make a whole in the wall like that". Garp said simply.

"Because it looked cooler". I gaped at him, really?! Poor Makino! Makino asked.

"Do you need something"? She said it polite, but I thought she was a little bit stressed with the look in her eyes. Garp exclaimed.

"Yeah! I'm taking my grandson with me"! Luffy froze from behind me and I did too. But I did it for a different reason. He seemed to be scared of him, but I would be alone. Makino would be busy with the bar and I would be all by myself. There were no kids around here. I glared at the ground and Makino nodded and went to the broken wall. Garp thundered.

"LET'S GO LUFFY"! Something in me snapped and I yelled.

"NO! LUFFY STAYS HERE"! He looked at me surprised for a moment and I looked at him nervously. Luffy said.

"Yeah, I'm no leaving Mace". I relaxed a little knowing Luffy never said things he didn't mean. Garp laughed again and I was getting annoyed. This was not funny! This guy looked really strong he could take Luffy away, plus he was his Grandfather, he had the power to do so. I was torn at what to do and felt my throat close up and I swallowed deeply. Garp said.

"Fine"! He grabbed Luffy from behind me and walked out the door. My eyes widened. No! This is worse than fighting with my father. At least someone was around! I stumbled after then and Garp shouted when I was just behind them.

"Kid, go away"! I ignored what he said and trudged on. Luffy was shouting from where he was being carried in Garp's arms. It was tiring because we went up some hills and near forest. Garp let Luffy down when he figured he would'nt run away. He couldn't get rid of me. He told me to leave and I followed, he walked faster and I did too. He even kicked me away and I stumbled back after them. He just shrugged with a booming laughing and said.

"YOU GOT GOOD SPIRT, BRAT"! I scowled at the brat part, but didn't reply, he had a mean kick. He said while we walked.

"You'll be a good Marine Luffy"! Luffy glared and said.

"I'm gonna be a Pirate"! Garp glared and punched him in the head. Does that even count as child abuse? A large bump formed and I was happy I was ignored. Well, that was until Garp turned to me and said.

"What about ya"? I blinked and shrugged.

"I don't know". I really didn't know what I wanted to do. I didn't even know if I was going to be hear that long. A pirate would be nice with the freedom and all that, the downside would be that everyone hates your guts. Marines, are okay, but I could tell Garp was one and if they were all like him, I wanted to stay as far away as them as possible, downside to that would be uniforms suck and if Marines were anything like in our world, it would be annoying. He knew what they would be like now?

we walked to a place Garp was leading us to. We ended up at a place that had a cottage time thing with a clothes line with clothes on it. Garp was knocking on the door. Me and Luffy we behind him. The Luffy ran off and I decided to follow him so he didn't get in trouble.

He stopped and poked me in the head. I looked at him confused look he said.

"Tag! Your it"! I grinned and chased him around. He was grabbed and I saw Luffy being held in the air by Garp with his shirt and weird as hell people at the door. One was this really large person that was a manly lady. She had curly orange hair was huge, but looked pissed. The one on the right was midget sized and the other one looked like a rooster. Garp said.

"Look after him too". She looked shocked. Garp told Luffy.

"Hey Luffy, say hi to them". Luffy waved a hand.

"Yo". I was sneaking away, they people are creepy. Garp grabbed me and said.

"Him too". I twitched, I'm a girl. They stared at me and Garo shook me roughly. I tilted my head to the side and smiled.

"Hi". The rooster said.

"Who are those kids"? He said.

My grandson and granddaughter". My eyes widened as they yelled what. I did too. I glared up at him and said.

"I never agreed to that, you ain't my Grandpa"! He shook me again and said with a laugh.

"Well, I decided already"! I slumped in my hold, I give up. The Orange haired lady shouted .

"Another 2 of them?! Garp-san's grandchildren". They figured I was related to him probably for two reasons, the conversation we just had and the looks. Garp dropped us and Luffy started looking around. They all got on their knees and said.

"We can't". Garp said.

"Alright then, here's your choice! DO you want to spend your life in prison or raise them? There are many crimes I over looked". I heard Luffy say.

"Crappy shack". The orange haired man lady said.

"You wanna fight"?! Luffy ran off and I grinned when she fell. I raced after luffy, not wanting him to run off far. Then he stopped yelling with a hand to him face.

"What is it Ugh, spit? Gross"! I looked at his face and noticed he was righgt, it was spit. Now that was just nasty! I asked.

"What was that"? He scowled and looked around with a heated look on his face. I looked and pointed at a guy sitting on something with a pole in his hand. Luffy shouted.

"Hey, you". I glared at him, but then tensed. He looked a couple of years older than us, but the look in his eyes. It was more than anger or being annoyed. It was pure and uncovered hate. I swallowed and stepped closer to Luffy, almost in front of him. Luffy didn't notice as he said.

"Say sorry, that was gross"! My mouth was in a thin line. I also didn't like what he did. I put my hand in my right pocket and calmed down when I felt the pocket watch. Luffy kept on yelling at him and I was afraid he was going to do something. I glared, wishing he would get that look off his face. I heard Garp's voice.

"Luffy, Mason this is Ace. He is 3 years older than you". You both are going to live here with starting from today. Luffy was growling at Ace and I just glared even if a guy that's 10 was creeping me out. Garp punched him in the head and I spun around, my comfort in my pocket giving me courage to speak to the mosterous man. I said.

"Hey, wait a minute. I didn't say"-. He stopped me by punching me like he did Luffy. I winced and held my head. God dammit, that hurt. I took my hands off and Garp said.

"That's all from me. I'll stop by time to time". They asked.

"Uh, what about child support"? He said.

"Put it on my bill". I ignored their conversation when I saw Ace jump down and I glared back at him. He does not need to be so pissed; I'm only here because I want to stay with Luffy. Luffy yelled at Ace as he walked past us, but Luffy had a serious look on and didn't say anything else, so I decided to drop it. Garp left and we all got ready to go in the house. I groaned, just what did I get myself into?

Back with John

"You did what"?! John chuckled nervously at his serpirior.

"Relax sir. It's not like we can't bring her back after a couple of years, right"? He glared at the old man and said.

"She's making connections and Bonds! If you would actually watch, you would know what you did"! John eyes hardened.

'I was helping her and I felt bad. She does not belong here. The world called out to her. I'm the expert on that kind of thing", The cloaked man sighed and said.

"You won't be able to come back, the way things are going". He made a mist and a small spiral showed in the middle of the room until it got big enough for what the man wanted. It showed all that Mason has been doing in that world. Something beeped on the man's wrist and he cut the memories. He said.

"I have somewhere to be. We do need to disguse this later John". John nodded meekly and The loaked man left with a flash and a swirl of his cloak. The old man John sank in his chair and sighed, he was getting too old for this.

Please tell me what you think. I was going to stop at 4,000 words, but decided to be nice and write more. I was thinking about doing a One-shot story with mutable entries for my One Piece: Luffy's Friend and this. Tell me if I should.


	4. Chapter 4

Girl falls into One Piece

Chapter 4

Well after getting freaked out about the pissed off 10 year old boy, me and Luffy went inside the shitty hut/home thing. Luffy ran right in, but I hesitated, I didn't know anything about this place and it looked shady to me. A big guy had Luffy by the throat when I got in. I gasped in shock and then yelled when a protective feeling curled around my heart.

"What the hell are you doing"?! The guy glared at me and snarled.

"What are you lookin' at, you stupid shit"?! I winced as Luffy squirmed. The man lady came in and glared at the guy.

"Put him down and leave them alone". More of these guys were around and one asked.

"Why should we"? She said.

"Their Garp's Grandkids". They gapped and the guy let Luffy go. I was still getting used to being called grandchild by an old man I only knew for a day and a crazy one at that. I helped Luffy up and we sat at a table with Ace away from us eating. A small bowl of rice and a cup of water was put in front of us each and I remembered how hungry I was and ate it in like 30 seconds and gulped down the water. Luffy did the same. I looked over and saw the big men eating meat of some kind. Luffy whined.

"I want meat too"! I froze and the lady man yelled.

"Shut up, he gets the meat because he caught it! Go in the forest and catch some and you'll get some meat"! I frowned, that was what he was sitting on? May I say, he is only 10! The lady man suddenly got a nasty look on her face as she said.

"Do you know who we are? Were Mountain Bandits. Both of you have to do chores or you will not be able to eat". Luffy said bluntly.

"I hate Mountain bandits and sure mister". I nodded, they can't hurt us, from what I seen from Garp, and we are their responsibility. I then snorted when I heard what he said. He/she yelled.

"I'm a women"! I blinked and said without thinking.

"Really"? She screamed.

"Yes"! I tensed a little and looked at her a bit wary. Ace suddenly got up and left. Luffy looked over with a thoughtful expression and I gulped. That can't be good. He called before I could stop him.

"Het Ace! Where are you going"? He was ignored. Luffy ran after him and I gaped. I remembered that hateful look in Ace's eyes before and ran after them. The lady screamed at us and I think I heard a curse or two before I was out of ear shot. I caught up to Luffy and was breathing a little heavy when I caught up to him. Luffy said.

"Hey Ace! I don't care if you spit at me! Let's be friends"! We were a couple of feet apart from him. He had an emotionless look on his face. I feel like something bad is going to happen. I looked at Ace and smiled, he's only 10 after all, and I can't hate him really until I know him. He just stared at me blankly.

Suddenly he turned toward a thick tree and kicked it. I thought maybe he was just pissed off. Imagine my shock when he did it a couple of times and the tree came rolling at us. Forget what I said earlier, this bastard is insane. I and Luffy ran like hell and the tree rolled on Luffy.

I gave a scream with wide eyes and ran over to him. No way can he be alive! I saw his hand and it twitched. I grinned and slowly, but as quick as I could, I pulled him out and on his feet. I racked my eyes all over him (Keep your mind out of the gutter) and that he was only bruised up. I think it might have been the Rubber Devil Fruit that he ate. I know people in this time did not be invincible to falling trees rolling over them.

He smiled at me and brushed off his hat and plopped it on my head. I looked at him wide eyed. This was his treasure the hat from Shanks and he put it on me. He said.

"You can dodge really cool, so it won't get hurt". My eyes widened more if even possible. He trusts me to keep his hat safe. A thickness in my throat was foreign; this place has me really emotional. Nobody in my world was like this. I nodded firmly at Luffy and said.

"I will protect it, Luffy". He grinned and he ran into the direction of Ace. I asked.

"Do we have to chase his Luffy"? He nodded, looking serious for once.

"Yeah, Mason". He used my real name, that's how I know he's serious. I nodded and he ran after Ace. I knew this was really stupid and moronic, but I chased after him too. We ran across the bridge and he cut the rope and me and Luffy went down. I remembered Shanks telling me Luffy can't swim because Devil Fruit people sink like hammers or like anchors, using it as a joke for Luffy. I grabbed Luffy and pulled him on my back as we crashed into the water.

I yelled over the rushing currents. "LUFFY! HOLD ON TO ME AS TIGHT AS YOU CAN"! He did and I swam, but went under. Luffy's arms were around my neck so hard it was almost hard to breathe, the flat part of his feet were against my hips. I popped back up gasping. I grabbed the hat and put in under my shirt and tucked that in. The only thing I could think of. I saw the edge and swam over to it kicking my legs as hard as I could as I fought against the raging rapids.

I could not get it and we fell down this raging water fall. It was small, but ruff. I felt slight pain when my arms or legs hit rocks. We went to the bottom and I grabbed the edge and heaved myself so I was on my stomach on land. Luffy let go of me and flopped next to me. I got on my hands and knees and threw up the excess water. A minute later I looked over at Luffy. He was breathing heavy and had a few scratches, but was okay. I smiled proudly when I realized I saved Luffy life. I asked.

"You okay, rubber boy"? He grinned and said.

"Yeah, Thanks Mace"! I shrugged.

"No problem". I and Luffy stood up. I shook the straw hat and gave it to him. He took it and plopped it on his head. I went in my pocket and relieved to feel my pocket watch still tied to the chain on my belt loop. I said a bit wary.

"We still goin' after Ace"? He nodded and I sighed going after him. We tried looking for him everywhere, but couldn't find him. It was late at night at this time. I said.

Let's sleep and we can go back to the bandits and look or search the forest". With that, I laid against a tree and Luffy laid next to me. I shut my eyes and soon fell asleep.

I woke up to birds chirping and Luffy's loud snoring. Groaning I got up and rubbed my face. Feeling my shirt, I smiled. At least my clothes is dry and that means Luffy's is too. I stood and stretched, feeling a bone or two pop. Luffy woke up and grinned at me as he jumped up. His stomach grumbled and I realized I was hungry too. What are we going to eat?! We will starve out here!

I guess we would have to search for something. I said.

"I don't know what we can eat now, Luffy. Sorry". He whined.

"But I'm hungry"! I sighed.

"Well, we don't have anything". My temper was a little bad being hungry and groggy. He whined again.

"But Mace"… I snapped.

"Shut up! You're the one that tried to look for a boy that almost killed us twice"! I felt guilty at the flinch and extremely hurt look I got in return for my words. I mumbled.

"Sorry, Luffy". He sniffed and looked away from me and at the ground. I groaned.

"I'm sorry; please don't be mad at me". I bit my lip, Luffy is the only person I have right now, and I don't want to lose him because of this. He looked at me with a frown-ish pot that showed he was angry with what I said and looked at my face. It must have showed what I was thinking because he said.

"It's okay, let's look for him". I smiled at him brightly knowing he has forgiven me and decided to watch my temper. We walked off again and Luffy was shouting for Ace. We walked around and ran from a crocodile and hide in a tree until we could get away.

It was the 5th day out here that we ran into some trouble. A large thing of meat was out and I was really hungry or I never would have done this. We took it and I ran slowly, but fast for a 7 year's body that hasn't eaten for 5 days. I somehow made a fire and little while later cooked it. I split it in half and ate my half as quickly as I could swallow. Luffy ate his faster than me. He smiled a little at eating, but I know he was hungry.

Apparently that meat belonged to a wolf or two. We were splitting from each other and ran away. Me and Luffy jumped in tress (again) and went as high as we could go. We stayed real close to each other. I and Luffy crashed to the ground as we must have fallen asleep. I landed on my shoulder and I screamed. My hand just healed and I now hurt my shoulder, it didn't break though, which I was happy for. Luffy yelled.

"Are you okay"? The wolves came back and I nodded grabbing Luffy's hand and running for my life and his. Garp is insane; when I see him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! I think I'll punch him too. One of the wolves got my calf lightly and I gasped, but forced myself to run. I felt the blood going down my ankle.

Somehow we lost them and I almost cried, we saw the crappy hut. I looked at Luffy and he had a large grin. We stumbled to the door. Dadan was at the door looking pissed. She yelled at us.

"Where the hell have you two been"? I just looked at her with tired eyes as we got to her. I said.

"In the forest". She snapped as she gave me a glare.

"It's been a week, where in the forest"?! Luffy said.

"We were chased by wolves". I said.

"Don't forget the Croc". He nodded and she gaped at us. We walked in and the midget that had a turban so he looked like a small Muslim, skin tone and all. He gapped at how we looked. I limped at the bite in my calf. He had a first aid kit in his hands and I took it from with a nod. I fixed up Luffy first. Just cuts on his face and all on his body. I just did his arms, legs and face. I tied some gauze on the bite on my calf.

Too tired to do anything, I laid on my back with my hands behind my head. Luffy lay next to me. Luffy asked.

'Hey Mace"… I made a humming sound, he said.

"Do you ever feel alone"? I frowned and thought about it. I'm happy with being friends with Luffy, he feels like a brother to me. Like Eric was. But I did feel lonely. Like I wanted to be around someone a little older since my mind was more advanced. I wonder why he asked me and then it all clicked together. Why he chased Ace around so much, the loneliness getting to him. I said finally.

"Yeah sometimes". With that I fell asleep and I knew I must have slept like the dead.

I woke up to something heavy jumping one with force. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Luffy. Why does he always have to wake me up this way? I wheezed out a breath.

"Get…off". He scrambled of quickly, too quickly in fact because he kneed me into the stomach. I groaned again, this time louder and sat up, my back hunched and my hair shadowing my eyes as I blinked tiredly. I rubbed my eyes with a yawn and looked at him, he said.

"Come on, Ace left again". Grumbling to myself, I got up and stretched, but had to out weight on my better leg. It hurt a little, but it was bearable. I found some clothes that belonged to me. I said.

"Hey Luf, can you leave for a sec? let me change". He pouted, about to argur, but I gave him a look. He rolled his eyes and said.

"Fine, fine! Hurry up! I'll wait"! I frowned, he shouldn't have too if he really wants to go. I said.

"Luffy you could go ahead if you want". He shook his head and looked at me seriously.

"Nu-uh, you could get hurt or something". Rolling my eyes as he left I picked up my clothes. It was an orange t-shirt, green shorts that stopped above the knee and instead of girl underwear for some reason I had kid sized boxers. Shrugging I pulled the clothes on and slipped on the sandals as I came out. Luffy groaned and grabbed my arm.

"Finally"! I ran after him as we went back in the forest, me only stumbling a little from the wound in my calf. We heard voices and before Luffy could yell, I covered him mouth and pointed to my ear. He was confused and I mouthed.

"_Listen". _He nodded and I heard Ace. We were in front of this big tree and I moved my hand away. I pushed us against the tree that way they would not see us and we could still hear. I hear an unfamiliar voice say.

"We're going to leave the East Blue and go somewhere these people never dreamed of". I learned about that. Shanks told me once I asked him about it. There are East Blue, West Blue, South Blue and North Blue. Plus the Grand Line where that One Piece is. That guy started talking again.

"It's exciting just to think about"! He sound like a little kid, but older than Luffy. I seriously though Ace might have been mute or something and that was why I thought he hated us. I smacked myself for even thinking something so stupid and for some god forsaken reason; I told Luffy who said it could be right. I was thinking so much I almost lost Ace saying.

"Now put it away. We can't let anybody see it". What are they talking about? What is it that they have to hide? There better not be a dead body up there. The guy said.

"How much do you think we need for a Pirate Ship"? I blinked, so they want to be pirates and what they are hiding must be money. Ace said.

"I don't know 10 million or a hundred million maybe". Damn, kids buying a Pirate Ship, that would take them forever, how much do they even have? How do they even get it, stealing most likely? I don't think you could get jobs here and even if you could, Ace does not have the best people skills. I was so focused on my own musing; I didn't hear Luffy he yelled.

"A Pirate Ship?! You guys! You going to be Pirates"?! I hissed in shock.

"Luffy, quiet"! He spared me a glance, but went back to grinned at the pair I couldn't see. I stayed where I, because I knew they could not see me. Luffy yelled.

"I'm going to become one too"! I swore a couple of times under my breath. I heard some running on the tree and I jumped to Luffy and saw them scampering down the tree at high speed. I gaped, how that is even possible, I don't know. They were running to us and before me or Luffy could move, we both got punched in the heads. Harsh pain exploded in my head and I fell face first on the ground. My calf being weak did not help. My head was now in bad pain. I'm lucky my nose did not break.

My head was ponding and somehow, I was tied next to Luffy, I could ward off two boys that were physically a couple of years older than me. Luffy had to make it worse by saying.

"Ace! I didn't know you travel this far everyday"! They were looking pissed and I could tell why. We kinda heard about what they were going to do. The blond guy was weird looking for someone around here. He had short blond hair, a large black hat (kind of like what a magician would wear), goggles on the brim, white thing around his neck, normal shit, suit jacket over it, a belt with a buckle and blue shorts. Plus he had a missing gap in his tooth. But he made me nervous as did Ace. We were tied up and they both had a pipe. Well anyway, the blond guy said.

"Is this the Luffy and Mason you were talking about"? Luffy asked.

"You told him about us"?! Ace said.

"Just how annoying you are and how she follows you around like a leech". I scowled, he wants me around. I think of him as a good friend, it's not like Shanks forced him on me or did he. I grit my teeth instead of thinking about it. The blond guy said.

"He also told me how empty headed you are and how stupid she is". I glared as Luffy laughed. Damn bastards! The blond said.

"You don't get that were dissing you, don't you? At least she has some sense". I snorted and scowled, wiggling my feet a little. These ropes were tight enough to trap a worm. Ace said.

"They finally got me here although I didn't use any walkable routes". Well, that was the truth; I didn't know how much I tripped over stupid things on the ground. Luffy asked.

"Are you a friend of Ace? Be my friend, Buddy". Blondie snapped.

"Shut up! Don't call me Buddy". I glared.

"Don't yell at him"! I heard Ace mumble and then he yelled.

"Shut up, we ain't talking to you". I snapped back.

"And I care why"? I could see his jaw grinding his teeth. We both glared at each other. Luffy said something.

"What's your name"? The blond started.

"Sa- I don't have to tell you"! He said.

"This is why I told you to live with me! The daily mountain trip- training turned out to be bad! What should we do"? I cut in.

"Let the nice children go". They ignored me, but I got a glare from Ace. Jeez, is that all he does? Ace said in a dark voice.

"They found out our secret. They will tell somebody is something isn't done". My eyes narrowed, I could tell I was going to hate what he was going to say. What the hell needs to be done? Ace said.

"We have to kill them". I gaped and my jaw dropped farther as the blond said.

"Alright, let's do it". I snarled.

"Let's not do it"! I lied about Ace, he's Satan or something! His blond friend too. At the same time Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What"?! I was shocked too, I kicked my legs and managed to kick Ace in the shin before he moved back. Ace cursed and smacked me on the head.

"Stop that"! I yelled.

"No way! You're going to kill me"! Luffy was screaming and squirming hard.

"Don't kill us! Help us! We don't want to die"! The blond shoved his face and I yelled.

"Hey! Leave him alone"! Ace yelled.

"Sabo! Kill them already"! I Squeaked and kicked and moved my head back and forth. Damn you Luffy! You just couldn't keep your mouth shut! They started yelling at each other.

"What?! You do it"?! Ace yelled.

"I never killed anyone before"! Sabo yelled.

"Me neither! And I don't know how"! Luffy yelled.

"Don't throw me in water". My eyes widened and I turned on Luffy.

"YOU DON'T TELL THEM THAT, IDIOT"! Ace said.

"Okay, let's head to the river". Sabo said.

"Why did he even say that"? Cause he's an idiot that's why! Maybe they will throw me in and I'll be able to save him. They screamed at Luffy to shut up and I yelled.

"You shut up and let us go"! They looked at each other.

"How do we kill her"! My eyes widened.

"No! You crazy bastards! Don't kill me! I won't tell, I know nothing"! Sabo snapped.

"What could you tell if you don't know anything"?! I flinched, damn it! I was tricked by a kid! Luffy was screaming again. I heard some people talking.

"Yeah he stole it; I think he was Ace or something". They panicked and I guess these are the people he stole from. They untied us and dove in a bush. I stayed with Luffy and went to grab his arm and jump in, when a hand grabbed the back of my orange shirt and I was lifted in the air, losing my grip on Luffy. I looked to see this giant sized man lift both me and Luffy in the air by our shirts in one hand each. Dammit. I just hung there. Luffy yelled.

"Ace, Sabo! Help"! I tried to get loose, but his grip tightened on my shirt. The guy asked.

"Ace"? Luffy said.

"He's our friend. But he was going to kill us just now"… The big ass giant said.

"Ace stole our money and ran away earlier today". No shit. "You wouldn't know where he is, would you both". I looked at Luffy. He turned his lips to the side and said in an obvious way.

"No idea". Everyone gaped at him and I chuckled. The giant said.

"He's a terrible liar". He turned to me and I gulped a little.

"Do you know where it is"? I could even feel myself break out in a little sweat. I looked at Luffy in the eye and understood. My mind went back to before about how lonely we all get. I stuck out my tongue and said.

"I don't know". The giant was furious until he calmed down and they started chuckling evilly. This is way worse than the Mountain Bandits! He said.

"I can't be helped that you both don't know. Don't worry; I help you both bring back that memory"! My eyes widened, this is like a gang or something. Really, Ace stole from these guys! How stupid could one be?! Luffy yelled as they walked away.

"Dammit, let me go stupid"! I moved all my limbs really fast, but knew it was impossible. I roared.

"HEY! LET US GO! YOU FUCKING BASTARD"! They just laughed that creepy chuckle and kept walking. I know I was panicking, being so small so let's just say I cursed most of the way there. We found this lopsided wooden hit and we were brought inside. The giant threw me at one of the guys and I yelled.

"I'm not a ball, stop that"! They laughed again and I felt my temper rising.

"What the fucking hell is so funny"?! They stared at me as the giant tied Luffy to a post. I yelled.

"Hey! Leave him alone". The giant turned to me and said.

"Don't think you're left out brat". I paled and squirmed in the guy's grip. Luffy was being screamed to let go and I was screaming at them. I was then bound or they tried to. I was yelling.

"Let me go! Let me go". I kicked one in the face and he was stumbling. Before I could run, a hand dug in my scalp and I was lifted up. My eyes widened in pain and I felt my eyes water. He tied me to the other side of Luffy. I felt myself shake a little. I heard a slam and Luffy say.

"I told you my body turned to rubber after I ate the Gum-Gum fruit"! You don't tell people your skills! I heard him say.

"Give me a pair of gloves". I heard him said yes and saw him run off. When I saw what he came back with my eyes bulged to the size of dinner plates. We are 7 year old looking kids! Gloves with spikes! Is he crazy?! They untied us and had us so I and Luffy were back to back again, but this time in the air suspended. I was facing the other way, while Luffy was facing him. The Giant said.

"I want my money and you both know where it is. So I need you to tell us". Luffy yelled.

"No"! I froze and swung and then heard a horrifying smacking sound. My eyes widened as I felt my eyes get tears in them. I yelled.

"LUFFY"! The giant said.

"You want to make a Pirate mad! Our captain Blue jam is very brutal"! Luffy started shaking the rope and yelling that it hurt. I was shaking, but in anger this time. I want to kill them for hurting Luffy! It made me think, how protective I have been of Luffy. Like he was Eric, he could never replace him, but that's what Luffy felt like to me. The Giant hit him again. I yelled.

"HEY, MOTHER FUCKER! STOP IT"! I felt the rope get pulled till I faced the giant. He yelled.

"Guys, go look for Ace and Sabo. We don't have time to stand around". They ran and he asked me.

"Are you going to tell me"? I was breathing heavy and I felt a little wild. But I figured Luffy would want to keep it a secret if he got hit by those _gloves. _I spit out.

"Go to hell". He pulled his fist back and I closed my eyes with a grimace. The first slammed in the left side of my face. I let a howl of pain and then he did it in the same spot. I screamed again as blood went down my face. It felt like someone took a small knife and cut my face, enough so I was hurt, but now enough to kill me. He went back and forth punching me and Luffy. I forgot how many, I lost track. He yelled.

"Spit it out already". He punched me again and I just hung there and then he punched Luffy which I flinched at. One guy yelled.

"P-p-porchemy-san! It's no use doing it anymore". I heard a slam, but it took too much energy so I stopped. Breathing heavy, I was happy for the stopping of getting my face pounded, but then all the pain came to my face and I felt tears fall on each check. I squeezed my eyes shut and breathed calmly or as calmly as I could at the moment.

He then went back to punching us. A little while later he yelled.

"Answer me"! Luffy said.

"I won't say it". He yelled.

"And you". I smirked.

"Not a chance". He yelled in anger and went back to punching us. He stopped breathing heavy and Luffy said over and over that he wouldn't say it. I was choked up and agreed with Luffy. This world has changed me a lot. I see things way different. He said.

"Fine enough". He walked away and I heard a scraping. I looked to see him dragging his huge sword and I felt my shoulders shake, I don't want to die! I love it here! I don't want to die! I don't care about the fights at home, I want my Daddy! I know he cares, he must. He was nice at some point right! Tears fell down my face in fear and pain and loss and pain of my father having the possibility of hating me. Before the sword could come down on us, Ace and Sabo came in yelling.

"Don't"! So they came, I sighed in relief as I felt blood all over me. The face, arms, legs and clothes. He seemed to get a joy of hitting me the most and not just in the face. I think it had something to do with shooting my mouth off. Ace came in and knocked one of the guys with his pipe. Luffy said crying.

"Ace"! I smiled and rested my head until it hit Luffy's. I looked to see Porchemy grabbed Ace. I made a yelp like sound and squirmed. I stopped when the pain coursed through me. I was breathing heavy. Sabo came behind him and smacked him in the head with the pipe making him let go of Ace. I looked at them worriedly. How are we going to get out? Porchemy said.

"Do you know what happens when you mess with Adults"? I did not like his tone there, it sounded a bit crazed. Ace yelled.

'I'll fight him, Sabo help them". Luffy called them out again. Sabo called out.

"He has a sword! Be careful"! Sabo dodged around the Pirates and cut us down. I fell to the floor and somehow he carried us under each arm. I just hung limp there, if I could move, I would. Sabo called.

"Let's go, Ace"! Ace said.

"Go on". Sabo yelled.

"You fool, hurry up"! Ace yelled.

"When I face someone, I won't run"! Really?! Now is not the time for pride, but I guess I'm a hypocrite, because I might even do the same thing if I was in his place. But seriously?! We have 2 injured kids here! Ace and Porchemy started arguing back and forth. Sabo then decided to drop us and I fell with a grunt. Pain jarred my wound and I bit my lip hard from screaming. I felt lack spots dance in front of me and I blacked out.

I woke up to metal against metal and saw Luffy watching. I lifted my head up and grunted out.

"You… okay"? He said.

"Ya". I watched them fight him. They beat him up and Sabo grabbed Luffy and Ace impatiently grabbed my arm and I stumbled and my knees were shaking so bad that they were knocking together. He gave an annoyed sigh and threw me on his back. I grabbed his neck lightly and he grabbed my knees and they both started running. I usually don't like being carried, but me being as injured as I am, I ignored it.

We were brought back in the forest and I was sitting next to luffy who was balling his eyes out. I bit my lip; I almost lost my own live for the second time in a short amount of time. I needed to get stronger, Look at how strong Ace and Sabo are. I also want to protect Luffy. I put an arm around round his shoulder but the pain caused tears to fill my eyes. Luffy cried.

"It was scary; I thought we were going to die"! I put my other hand in my pocket where my pocket watch was. I put my hand on it and it calmed me down as I looked at the ground. Ace screamed with a pissed off expression.

"How annoying! Shut up! Stop crying already"! I stiffened and glared at him. Luffy stopped and bowed.

"Thank you". I bowed too and said.

"Yes, thank you". He started crying and it finally hit me, if they didn't show up when they did, we both would be dead. I was not aware I was crying until Ace screamed.

"Dammit it, stop crying, not you too"! I wiped my eyes roughly. Ace was pissed again, but Sabo calmed him down. Ace asked.

"Why didn't you cough it up in the first place. These are the kind of people who would kill women and children without hesitation"? Luffy said.

"I thought if I said anything, you wouldn't be our friend". He looked at me.

"Luffy didn't tell why should I"? Ace said.

"I better than dying". Luffy said.

"Because"…Ace said.

"Didn't I give you a hard time until now. How could you follow me this far"? Luffy said.

"Because we have no one else to trust! We can't go back to the windmill village and we hate Mountain bandits! Not following you and we would be alone! Being alone is way worse than getting hurt"! I shook, it was true. I love being with Luffy, but I also need someone else. It seems it was the case with him too. Ace asked.

"What about your parents". Luffy said.

"Gramps is all I have"! he looked at me. I said a bit choked up.

"I was gone at sea…my family gone and… I thought I was going to die"! Ace said quietly.

"Is it easier when I'm around? Luffy nodded. Ace said.

"It's hard without me"? Luffy nodded again. Ace asked with a dark look on his face.

"Do you want me to live"? I stared at him shocked, he ain't bad at all! Just a little messed up. Luffy yelled.

"Of course I do"! Ace looked at me and I was shocked at what to said. My eyes were wide and I was shaking a little. I cracked a small smile and said.

"Yeah, better when you not trying to kill me. He is right, being alone, I rather that get done to me a hundred times". He looked at me shocked and I meant what I said. I almost understand. When I wonder why my father hated me so much, I wonder if I should have been born a better child or at all. He said.

"I see, but I still don't like spoiled kids like you". I gaped at him as Luffy yelled at him.

"I'm not spoiled, I'm strong"! Ace yelled.

"You cry like a girl". I glared and jumped next to Luffy.

"Hey! What do you have against girls"! He glared.

"Your both weak"! I glared more. Luffy yelled.

"Have you ever been hit by a spiky thing, were 7"! They started getting heated so I moved away from them and stood near Sabo. He chuckled.

"We should get used to this". I gave him a grin.

"Yeah". He started getting annoyed as they were screaming, so he stood in front of them and said.

"That's enough, I got a small problem". I looked at him confused as I walked closer to them and next to Luffy. Sabo said.

"Blue Jam will try to kill the four of us for sure, right". Ace agreed. Sabo said.  
"I live near where they are, what if they come at me when I'm exhausted". My eyes widened, I forgot about that. We all nodded and said.

"Yeah, you'd die". My eyes widened again as I came up with something.

"I got an idea"! Luffy tilted his head at me.

"Really?! What is it Mace"? Sabo looked at me confused.

"Mace? I thought your name was Mason"? I shrugged.

"A nickname. Anyway, Sabo could stay with us". Their eyes lightened up. They all grinned, even Ace. Sabo ruffled my hair and Luffy said.

"That's a good idea"! Ace nodded and we made our way back. We went into the room together and I slept next to Luffy on the floor. Ace and were asleep. I was up and I whispered.

"Hey Luffy"? I didn't know is he was awake or not, but he said.

"Yeah Mace"? I hesitated,but said.

"Remember when we were tied to a tree and Ace said I was like a… leech"? He said confused.

"You don't think that…like Shanks made me a burden to you". If he said yes, I'd have to leave or something I don't want to be a burden to him. I always had the problem with people, not knowing if they really wanted me around or not. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my stomach and said honestly.

"That's stupid, your my best friend Mason". I smiled and fell asleep, my worries gone. I can't shake off the feeling I'm missing something. Oh well, I'll deal with in the the morning.

I woke up to screaming. I looked with half lidded eyes to see Dadan. That's what I forgot, her reaction to Sabo yawning I fell back and went to sleep, tired.

I awoke again to see Dadan yelling at Sabo and he kept on answering her by farting. I was snickering. After a little while, she deflated and said.

"Ace, Sabo, Luffy and Mason! You have work to do"! I pouted and realized I was acting like a kid more. I ignored the thought. Later on, we ran out the house and Dadan was yelling at us. Luffy turned and said.

"No way"! He pulled down his eyelid and stuck his tongue out and I laughed loudly with a large grin sticking my own tongue out. We ran after Ace and Sabo, but Luffy hit Sabo's back and fell while I skirted to a stop. Sabo called back.

"Hey Dadan! While were gone, the BlueJam clan might come back, so be care full". We ran off and Ace and Sabo were running fast. I was hurrying to keep up with them, my injuries hurting a little. Sabo said.

"Dadan is sure an understanding old bag". I snorted and Ace said.

"She's still a worthless old bag". Luffy said.

"She's a mountain bandit and her face is scary". I smirked.

"Yeah, scary looking maybe". Luffy called out.

"Let's eat". Sabo agreed and my stomach growled, I was a bit hungry. We ran off and somehow, I don't even have a way to describe, they killed a big ass fish and were eating it in front of us. We just stared at them. After a while Sabo asked.

"Luffy, you ate a devil fruit". Luffy said.

"Yeah". Sabo said.

"No wonder you can't swim". He threw Luffy the fin part and my mouth watered without me controlling it. I and Luffy dug into it, ignoring Ace and Sabo. Sabo asked.

"What fruit did you eat"? Luffy said.

"Gun-Gum"? Sabo asked.

"Gum-Gum"? Luffy nodded and I was bored so I laid on my back with my hands behind my head. I heard Ace say.

"Losing the ability to swim to being a body of rubber, that's crappy"! I snorted waiting for Luffy to explode.

"It's not crappy! I can use a lot of unbeatable attacks"! Luffy ran at Ace and Sabo grabbed his face and it stretched. Luffy said.

"Stop playing with my body". I smirked, that sounded so wrong! He fell and Sabo started laughing. I walked over to Luffy and helped him up. Luffy started talking about his Gum-Gum balloon and I muttered.

"Not this one". Sabo asked to see it and I face palmed with a sigh. I moved away from Luffy so I was standing above Ace and Luffy made himself look like a round ball. Ace turned to look at him because Sabo was shouting about it in an amazed voice. Ace then jumped up and kicked Luffy. My eyes widened in anger. I pushed Ace and In surprise he actually fell. I yelled.

"Don't be such a Asshole, bastard"! He jumped up and bunched me in the head. With a pained yelp I fell on my ass, holding my head in pain. He jumped in the air and kicked him and Luffy went bouncing around. I yelled.

"Stop it, you damned bastards"! Growl; just wait till I get my hands on them. Luffy then fell in the lake and an alligator ate him. My eyes bulged.

"You idiots! Look what you did"! They both yelled.

"Shut up"! I yelled.

"Help him"! They jumped in and killed it. They dragged it out and pulled Luffy above water. I ran over to him and saw they forgot his hat. I dove in and swam to it. I grabbed the hat and swam back to the shore. Pulling myself up, I walked up to Luffy and gave it to him. I shook my head out and Ace asked.

"Why the hell did you do that"? I rolled my eyes.

Because! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you do that to Luffy"?! You could say I have a protective problem. My hands were on my hips and I was leaning a bit. His arms were crossed over his chest and we were both glaring. He sneered.

"_Because! _We saved him"! I growled.

"You shouldn't have kicked him in the first place". He said.

"This is why I hate girls"! My eyes widened in shock before they narrowed even more in anger.

"Bastard! Use the mind you don't seem to have"! He growled and dropped his hands off his chest so we had our foreheads touching and I felt the sparks. He grits his teeth.

"Shut up brat"! I yelled.

"You are only three years older and how are you gonna make me"! he growled and lifted a fist.

"LIKE THIS"! His fish slammed into my head before I could do anything and I crashed to the ground holding my head and rolling on the floor. Luffy was yelling at him, but soon enough we got ready to take the alligator to wherever. All of us were caring it. Luffy was mad at them for making him get eaten and Ace said he would give him meat. That made hit happy and I twitched, really?

Sabo said he wanted to check on their treasure. They went back to the tree and saw they were there. They told us that they moved it. Sabo asked.

"Do you want to go back to the Grey terminal"? That was a junkyard like place with homeless people living there. We went there, but people found us and we had to run off again. We hid in the woods somewhere and were breathing heavy. Sabo said.

"We should lay low for a while". Ace said.

"Just fight the people who get in our way". Sabo said.

"Yeah, but let's not get in unnecessary fights". Luffy and I said.

"I agree". Ace snapped.

"Shut up"! I stuck my tongue out and he growled so I decided to drop it. I'm got punched in the head enough today by him. I don't hate him, but he just gets on my nerves and makes me want to yell at him. It was actually amusing and I enjoyed it.

I, Ace, Sabo and Luffy carried the alligator back to the hut and brought in in and they cooked it. I grinned a little bit late and took a wary bite, it wasn't bad. I ate happily. Some of Luffy's appetite put on to me. I lay around with Luffy when I was done, my stomach bugling. The mountain bandits were sulking because there was no more. I was just about to get into a deep sleep when a hard foot hit my stomach. My eyes snapped open in a glare when I saw Ace smirking and smug face.

"Sorry, I didn't see you". I growled and jumped to my feet.

"ACE"! He smirked wider and turned away from me. I tackled him in anger and hit with a punch to the head this time. He yelped and I danced off him. Sabo asked.

"Someone 3 years younger beat you. Hahahahahahaha"! I ran off at Ace's red face, but then he caught me and about pounded my face in. He stomped away with a growl and I literally felt my face steaming from the torture, but grinned once I realized I just embarrassed Ace.

I thought about, even for the spiky gloved torture, I do not regret saving Ace and Sabo. There were worth it and I would continue to do so If they needed it. They definitely made like easier.

**The end….**

**How do you like it! I will make their childhood in 2, 3 or 4 more chapters. It depends on how much I put in them. Mace here I think learned a lot form this chapter and think I love the idea of an Ace/ Mace rivalry. (No loving feeling though). **

**Mace changed in this chapter and I hope you all saw a different side to her today! Please tell me what you think and I'll try to get another one up quicker than this one. I just like writing long chapters**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Girl falls into One Piece

Chapter 5

The next day, they all decided we should fight each other to get stronger. I thought it was a good idea because I did want to get strong, but then I thought about me having to fight Sabo or Ace. I remember how strong they are. I went after Luffy and he either hit himself in the face or missed and Ace or Sabo kicked his ass. My time went like this:

I ran at Ace and he dodged and roundhouse kicked me in the stomach. I went to attack Sabo and he ducked over me and kicked out my legs so I crashed to the ground. I was watching Ace fight Luffy or should I say, Ace pound Luffy to the ground. I and Luffy had bruises from our ass kicking's, but I did fell a little stronger. But it sure did hurt. We did this 100 times each, but with my pride I refused to back down. Anyway, Luffy ran at Ace saying.

Gum-Gum No… pistol"! His fist missed Ace and smacked the ground. He managed to hit himself in the face. Ace said.

"Now tell me…what are you doing"?! He kicked him in the face and I winced in sympathy. That had to hurt. Luffy was twitching one the ground and Ace stared at me. I frowned and stood up and faced Ace. This would be my last fight of the day. I sighed and set a glare on my face and set myself in a made up battle stance. He rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up; I want to beat you already". I growled and ran forward. He kicked me, but I ducked and rolled away. I jumped to my feet. Surprised at my dodge, I ran at Ace and tried to dodge, but his fist got me in the face. I know he was getting me back for last night. I groaned as I fell on the floor with Luffy. My eyes felt like they were spinning. Ace and Sabo started fighting, I could hear it.

Luffy got up and I shook my head as Luffy pulled me up. Ace punched Sabo and Luffy said as Ace touched the ground.

"Damn! It's always a close match between Ace and Sabo"! I nodded.

"Maybe they were doing this a long time". He shrugged. He yelled.

"Sabo! I get to fight you"! I backed away from his so they could fight. My eyes widened, I still have to fight Sabo. So I think it's one more fight left. Sabo ran at Luffy and Luffy just stood there and stretched his fingers. I blinked in confusion, what the hell is he doing? Sabo grabbed his fingers and used it as a slingshot to make him fly. My eyes widened again. Sabo looked at me and I nodded.

He ran at me and I dodged again and tried to catch his leg, he grabbed my foot and threw me and my knees hit the tree. I let out a sharp cry of pain as I fell. I stood up and looked down. They were bleeding, but not too bad. I knew Sabo didn't mean to do that, maybe Ace, but not Sabo. I was lucky I was wearing pants today or they might notice. I walked back over to Luffy just getting up.

Sabo said. "Come on Mace, croc. Meat". My eyes lightened up. I got a strange liking to crocodile meat for some reason. I grabbed the pipe they gave me and we all jumped in a tree that was above a lake crocodiles were resting. Sabo said.

"Luffy, don't get eaten this time". I glared.

"And who's fault was that"? Ace hissed.

"Shut up already about that". I snapped.

"No". He ignored me, but sent me a glare. Ace said.

"Luffy, you wait here. You can't swim and"… I scowled, don't tell him that he will go in. he did yelling crocodile meat. We jumped after him and all four of kicked its ass. I knew that training would come in handy. We tied it up and brought it back to the shock of chicken man; I don't really know his name and never thought too, so that's what I think of him as.

I think we did real well and Luffy was real happy. So that's a plus. Also even if it's a pain (literally), I and Luffy are stronger. I am building my strength back. I'm moving faster than Luffy but that's to be expected by the mental state I have.

The next day, Ace came up with a plan. He said we should go to the rich place disguised to get some food. We all hid under a cloak. I was on Sabo's shoulders, Luffy on mine and Ace on Luffy's. The hood was drawn so no one knew who we were. Hen some common thugs went to attack us and we flipped him off his feet with a pipe. Ace ripped the hood off and showed we were just kids under it. Ace said.

"When you mug someone…be careful who you pick"! They gasped at us. Getting our pipes ready let's just say that we kicked their asses and that I don't feel guilty that I was having fun. Hey, they were thugs anyway. We put the cloak back on and put the hood over our heads. Pulling the cart with the crocodile in it, we walked back on the street.

It was real boring as I sat because I have attention problem and I have a small case of ADHD. I thought it wouldn't carry over to this time, bit unluckily it did. I never told anyone. In this time, no one knows what that is and I'd look stupid. Luffy was talking about Pirate savings and I whispered.

"Maybe we shouldn't not be talking we could get caught". Ace said.

"Quiet Mace, we'll run or something. We have to get some Ramen noodles". I blinked, I had it once in a package and another time in a cup that you pour water in and cook for like a minute. Sabo asked.

"What is Ramen"? I hissed as we wobbled.

"Can you stay steady"? He ignored me waiting for Ace's answer. I heard.

"What are you doing?! People like you are not allowed in here"?! I rolled my eyes, it sounded like those over honorable cooks in my city back at home. Sabo pulled something out and the guy sounded shocked about whatever it is. He said.

"We are so honored to have a noble in our restaurant"! Ace said in a whisper.

"That was useful what you have". Sabo said.

"Yeah, found it on the street". Four Ramen bowls were here and the lady left, closing the door. We all dug in and my eyes brightened, this taste way better than the others! Luffy was about to ahout that he wanted more, but then was stopped by Ace and Sabo. Sabo called out like a professional.

"we would like 4 more bowls of Ramen". I made me wonder, if he was living in a trash heap like the Grey Terminal, why would he know how to talk the way nobles talk? I shook my head; I should not to questioning Sabo. We were eating like crazy and I don't even know if I was full or not, I kept eating. Then Luffy made a mistake by starched to taking the bowls from him. Back at home Luffy is used to doing it, so it's no harm. But the waitress freaked out. The door bust open and we jumped out the window in panic.

We ran off and some kind of policeman was yelling at us not be let go. There was chaos everywhere and I was grinning the whole time. I just realized we did a Dine and Dash. I looked to make sure Luffy was doing okay and noticed he still had food in his mouth. Figures, he would worry about his stomach than our escape. We heard a yell while we were running.

"Sabo, you're alive"! I stopped shocked anyone in this place would know Sabo since he lived in the Grey Terminal. Ace said.

"Oi, Sabo! He's calling you". Luffy asked.

"Who's that"? Sabo had an angry look and I frowned concerned.

"Sabo, you okay"? Sabo said.

"Yeah and he confused me with someone else". Sabo ran off and we had no choice but to follow him. I looked back at the guy. He had weird black hair and a small black beard, but was fat in face having double or triples chins. I ran after the three of them and wondered who this man was? Was he related to my questions about Sabo?

We ran past the gate and into the Grey Terminal. Getting out of there, we ran into the forest and they cornered Sabo. Sabo said.

"I'm not hiding anything". I would not join because I am too hiding something. With me hiding that I came from another time and not just lost at sea. I feel I don't have a right to get mad at him as long as I'm keeping my secret. And I don't plan on telling them today. Luffy being the innocent boy he is asked.

"You aren't"? Ace yelled.

"Yes you are! Tell us Sabo! We can't have secrets among us"! Luffy and Ace looked at him dead serious while I looked on from the back. Ace and Luffy yelled.

"Tell us"! Shouldn't they just wait for him, but then again Ace and Sabo known each other for a while, so who knows how long it will take. Sabo said.

"I said I'm not hiding"…Luffy and Ace started strangling him. I sweat dropped; they are so alike it's no funny. Being choked, Sabo agreed to tell us. He said.

"I'm the Son of a Noble". My eyes widened as me and Luffy yelled.

"What"?! Ace asked.

"Son of a noble"? Ace and Luffy asked.

"Who is it"? Sabo yelled.

"I am"! I snorted with a grin as Luffy and Ace started picking their nose at the same time. All three of us said.

"So"? He yelled.

"You asked"?! I really don't care, how cares who your parents are. Look at mine; I still would have never joined the Army ever. It just was not for me. A women that follows then without say. Sabo say down and I did too, he said.

"Both my parents are still alive. I'm not an orphan at the Grey Terminal. The man who called me today was…my father". I was a little shocked, he looked nothing like Sabo. "I was lying to you guys, I'm sorry". Luffy said.

"He said sorry, I forgive him". I nodded.

"Yeah, it's no problem. Your secret". I felt guilt and pushed it down. Now is not the time to think about that. Ace said.

"Let's hold off on the forgiveness, what is your motive? Why are you living here if you are from a noble family"? Sabo said loudly.

"The reason I ran away was…" He told how a kid from a bigger family attacked him with a knife and his own mother slapped him the face because he was of the royal family. My head was down as my hair bangs shadowed my eyes. She pissed me off! How dare she hurt Sabo! It shocked me that I was protective of not only Luffy, but Sabo who was 3 years older physically. But the fire coiled in my chest and I was filled with rage at his mother and father for treating him this way.

I was also hurt because it was similar with the way my father and I had as a relationship. Sabo said.

"If I can't marry a woman from a royal family, I'm worthless! That's why they made me study and take culture lessons! And they were arguing every day because I was not doing well. I had no place in that family! Even if I have parents, I was by myself! Nobles have a low opinion of the Grey Terminal. But it's better than the stifling High Town where your life is arranged for years to come". I looked at him and said.

"Wow, money don't always help then". He nodded and then pointed out and called out.

"Ace, Luffy, Mace"! I looked at him again this time shocked at the randomness.

"We have to get out to sea one day! Let's get out of this country and live freely. I want to see the world and write about it. I'm happy to study if it's about studying. Let's be pirates and get stronger"! I grinned at all three of them who grinned back. Pirate, eh? It doesn't sound too bad does it? Sailing for adventure. I always liked like that and I would have joined the Navy if it wasn't for all the rules. Ace looked at the sea.

"I'm going to be one; you don't have to tell me. I'm going to become a pirate and be infamous! It'll be the only proof of my life! It doesn't matter if all the people in the world reject or despise me, I will become a great pirate!

I won't run anybody or lose to anybody! Because I'm feared or hated or whatever, I will be known all around the world! My eyes were shut as I smiled wide; I knew Ace couldn't be that much of an Ass. This is the kid we helped. Not the cold and me one. My grin stretched onced I realized it was Luffy's turn.

"I will become…" He then stopped and I laughed once he didn't say anything else. They looked at me and I kept my grin as I looked out to sea, I said.

"I didn't know if I was going to be a pirate or not! But I decided I will! No matter what I have to do, I will seek the sea for adventure! I won't regret what I do, but I will see adventure". I grinned at them and they laughed. I felt a happy feeling bubble in my chest, I wanted to do this. I'm truly happy! Sabo said.

"We can all become Pirate captains. But isn't it a problem that we all want to be captains"? Ace said.

"I wasn't expecting that. I expected you to be the navigator on my ship". Luffy said.  
"You guys could be on my ship"! They yelled back.

"NO thanks"! I chuckled.

"I didn't say I wanted to be captain". They all stared at me and Luffy latched on to me and said.

"I call her first"! They snapped.

"So can't do that"! They were arguing and I blinked, are they fighting over me. Well, this is new. I said.

"I don't know who I'm going with". That settled it and it was dropped. Ace went off somewhere and told us to meet him by a stump to get something. He had something behind his back and I was curious to see what it was. He set four small bowls on the stump and I looked on confused. Are we eating or something? Ace said.

"Well, let's just leave it until the time comes. Maybe we'll set out independently". He had a bottle of Sake on the table. Luffy said.

"You stole that from Dadan". I snickered. Ace continued.

"Did you know you could become brothers if you drink a cup of Sake"? Sabo pointed out as Ace poured Sake in the four bowls. Sabo said.

"Mace is a girl". Ace said.

"That don't matter, we could still be known as brothers. Her name sounds like a boy's anyway". I gave a glare, but it had no real venom in it. I was happy to be a part of it. I could have a new family. Meaning I would not be alone. Luffy said.

"Brothers?! Really"?! Ace said.

"When we become Pirates, we might be on the same ship, but our brother hood will always be with us". We each picked up a cup and clinked them together as Ace said.

"So from now on, we are brothers". We drank it down and I coughed a little, but was happy. A really warm, feeling was in my chest as I look at the boys- no my brothers. My grinned so wide that my mouth hurt, but I did not care.

/

Ace for some reason decided we needed to beat up the thugs in Edge Town. I asked why and he said it was practice. Shrugging even if I knew it was wrong, I followed them downtown. I had my pipe with me. It's funny just a little while ago; Ace and Sabo scared me shitless with these things. Anyway, Sabo was surrounded while we were hiding. Ace jumped out and they screamed in fear. We kicked their asses and I looked at Luffy after slamming my pipe into one thug's stomach.

Some thug punched Luffy in the face. I jumped over and slammed my pipe on the top of his head. I growled and said with a glare.

"Get away from my brother, Punk". Luffy grinned, but his face was twisted in. An officer came and Ave yelled.

"Shit let's go"! Sabo jumped over and then Ace did. Luffy couldn't see. I told him.

"Stretch your arm to Ace". He nodded and did it. Ace pulled it up and I jumped on the crate and over the fence, feeling Ace push me briefly so I was behind the wall. Laughing we ran back to the forest. We spent the day chasing a dear and then we all jumped on it and his neck was snapped. At least it died quickly. We got back to the hut and Luffy said.

"Were home"! Dadan yelled.

"Don't come back home"! Sabo threw the deer we killed and it hit Dadan in the face. I laughed and smirked at that. This big ass plate of meat was on the table and I jumped in right away knowing I would have to fight for it. I was thrown back like 5 times. But I got some and this is what happened. A bunch of bandits got thrown; meat hit Dadan so Luffy chomped on her hair and Dadan was running around saying.

"He's going to eat me"! I was grinning the whole time. She threw them naked ina room which I looked away from. She then stripped me while I strugged and threw me in a room with no one in it and I was in the barrel like bath and she slammed the door. I heard Ace, Luffy and Sabo having fun and pouted. Sometimes I wished I was a boy! It sounded like they were having fun! Scowling at my thoughts, I cleaned myself up.

Getting dressed in simple shorts and a tank top, I ran into Luffy. He pouted.

"Why didn't you come in"? Sabo said awkwardly.

"Girls don't bath with girls". Luffy frowned confused.

"But were brothers"! I shrugged and we all went to bed, but they decided they wanted to fight. I tried relaxing, but Ace jumped on me with a smirk and I tackled him and we were all fighting, slamming each other into walls and stuff. Suddenly Luffy fell threw the floor. My eyes widened as he fell on Dadan and hit the wall. Ace asked.

"Is he alive"? Sabo said.

"What a crappy floor". I said.

"Luffy you okay". He yelled.

"Bastards! Yeah"! I blinked tiredly seeing Luffy okay and crawled back inside and went to sleep curled up. I felt Sabo sleep on one side of me and Ace the other. I then fell asleep.

/

I woke up and went in the main room, I really don't know what to call it. I heard.

"I heard Mace and Luffy like here". I know that voice. I grabbed Luffy and said.

"It's Makino"! He grinned and we ran out the door hugging Makino. Mayor Wood slap was here too though I grinned and help in a laugh when I saw him (I cannot get over that name). Wood Slap said.

"You look great! It's been 6 months, so we came to see how you were doing". Really that long! Wow, time goes by fast. Luffy called.

"Hey Mayor". I nodded.

"Hi Mayor". Makino said.

"Don't tell Garp-san". I grinned and said since she reminded me of it.

"Makino, Garp's my grandpa now"! They looked at me shocked.

"When"?! I shrugged.

"It was a couple of hours after I met the crazy guy". Makino giggled and I laughed with her. Wood Slap said in a disdainful voice.

"You really live with the Mountain bandits"? Dadan said.

"You got a problem"? I looked at her a little shocked.

"Dadan? When did you get here"? She fell over and yelled when she stood back up.

"Pay more attention"! She ignored me as her and Wood Slap started yelling at each other. I looked at Makino when she said.

"I have presents for you both! I figured Garp-san wouldn't think of this". I looked over in interest. She can't fit safety in there because I know that insane old man has no clue of it. I realized she had a basket with clothes in it and Luffy was excited. I grinned; I could use some new clothes. Makino said.

"I'm glad you like them, I'll need to adjust them so I need you guys too". She was looking at Sabo and Ace, who were peaking by the door. I smirked. Sabo grinned and ran over. I looked at Ace with a raised eyebrow and had his arms crossed. He came over with a annoyed look on his face and I snickered under my breath. Makino said as Ace took his shirt off and Makino put a new one near him.

"I heard Ace-kun was a mischievous, but you seem like a good boy". Ace blushed and looked away denying it. I never really seen Ace blush before so I laughed with Sabo and Luffy on the ground. I was on my back, almost rolling. Sabo said.

"He's so shy". Luffy laughed.

"You're blushing, Ace"! I grinned.

"Yep, he's embarrassed"! Ace made a start at us, but Makino stopped him. Telling him he had to stay still. CAe yelled.

"You jerk"! Makino rushed in.

"You can't move"! She fixed him up and brought me in a lone room and did the same thing with me. I felt kind of awkward, but dealt with it as fast as I could. I grabbed Makino's hand, I hate to admit it, but I really missed her. We walked back outside and Makino went inside. I looked to see just the three of them, the Mayor must have gone inside to see Makino too and Dadan was not here. Ace was chasing Sabo and Luffy around for laughing at him.

I laughed too when I saw them in panic and until they ran at me, I took off.

"Don't follow me"! We all ran in different directions and Luffy jumped on me. He said.

"Help"! He then stuck his tongue out at Ace and jumped off of me when Ace came over, but then Ace lashed out at me instead and punched me in the eye hard. I yelped and fell on my back. I had a hand over my left eye and Ace smirked down at me.

"I got you at least". I waited for the throbbing in my eye to leave and then I just laid there. After Ace got Luffy and Sabo, we ran inside when we heard.

"Dinner ready". There was this really good smelling and looking plates of food all over the table. I sat next to Luffy and we all dug in happily. The mountain bandits were at the table too and they looked happy. I placed my arms around my plate like arm guards. Sabo said.

"Meals should be this good on a ship. I'm going to get the best cook when I go out to see". I agreed, when I do become a pirate, I should be eating real good. Ace said.

"I'm going to become a pirate before you, so forget it". I sulked at that. I and Luffy would have to wait a while before we go out to sea, since Sabo and Ace are the oldest. Luffy jumped up.

"That's not fair! I'm going to be a pirate first"! I snorted and said to annoy Luffy.

"Naw, I will". I had a teasing grin on my face. I heard someone clear their throat and I wondered why they freaked out though the person was familiar. I turned and my eyes widened as a sweat started going. Garp was here and he heard what we all said. I gulped and I saw Ace and Luffy turn a bit blue. He said.

"Your still saying crap like that?! You told me you weren't going to be a pirate"! My eyes widened further when he questioned me. He punched Luffy in the head and then went down so hard it looked like their eyes went white. He turned to me. I said quietly.

"I changed my mind". He yelled.

"Not good"! He punched me in the head before I could move and I landed near, luffy joining them both on the ground. I felt a shake a second later as someone ended up next to me. Luffy jumped up and yelled.

"He's not squirt! He's Sabo! We drank a cup of Sake and pledged to become Pirates". I groaned, why can't he stay quiet for once? Garp is going to kill us! I heard Ace behind me as I stood uo feeling a huge bump on my head.

"He's has a big mouth". I had nothing to say against him this time. Garp said.

"Oh, now there are four brats that want to give me a workout". I did not like the look on his face at all. He raised a fist with a sadistic gleam in his eye and I shared a wide eyed look with Luffy. All four of us ran out the door and into the forest with Garp chasing us. I was running faster than them. I yelled.

"Come on! Too slow"! They yelled me at me. I heard Garp yell.

"Wait"! I ran faster. I never ran from someone in what was supposed to be called my family before. We all dodged but I got caught in the back and I flew into a tree, in the leaves. I groaned and glared when I saw Luffy get hit. I jumped down, but then hit the ground when I saw Garp fly by. I saw him spin Sabo around and winced. We all ended up on the ground broken and beat up. He's insane. I don't think anyone's grandfather is like this! Garp said.

"That's it for today! Don't die yet! Tomorrow will be harsher"! I heard him walk off and I let out a whimper, I can't do this again. I rather get my ass kicked by Sabo and Ace. We dragged ourselves back to the hut and bandage ourselves up. I swear, these will look like a new fashion statement on me or something. We looked to see Garp asleep and drunk. Ace said as we watched him sitting down.

"If nothing is done, the old man will kill us tomorrow". I nodded, feeling a little bit of fear in my stomach. Sabo said.

"Even if we do survive, he will keep on doing it until we give up on our dream". Luffy said.

"I don't wanna die". I frowned.

"We won't die, just get hurt". Sabo nodded.

"Real hurt". Ace said.

"It's time we made a choice. We have to make up our minds, brothers"! I felt a little weird being called a brother, but I ignored it. I was weirdly fine with it. Brother and sister is the same to me, just different gender. I yawned and said.

"I'm going to sleep". I lay down and curled into a ball. I felt Luffy next to me and Sabo on my other side. I then fell asleep. Sabo wrote a note and set in on the pillar thing in the hut. We tip toed around everyone and walked out the door and ran into the forest. We stopped and Luffy said.

"We got away successfully"! Thank God Garp didn't find us! Sabo said.

"There not coming Dadan and the others". Ace said.

"I can tell she's happy now that her troubles have gone away". I frowned, I heard something in his tone, but when I looked at him, he was smiling. I nodded though and said.

"Yeah, Luffy did fall on her last night". Luffy glared at me from the reminder of it and Ace and Sabo laughed. Making a noise, Luffy tackled me and with a yelp of surprise from me, we were rolling on the floor. I heard Ace and Sabo laughing above us before we got punched in the head and pulled apart. I sulked and rubbed my head as Luffy did the same. I helped Luffy up and was grinning again. Then in started raining as we walked around and I whinnied as rain started pelting me. We found a tree and sat under it so we didn't get wet.

Luffy started yawning and he fell asleep. I was leaning against him and Sabo was next to me while Ace was on the other side of Luffy. I was tired too so I fell asleep feeling the brim of Luffy hat in my face and my hand holding my watch.

Sabo woke us up and it looked like he's been up for a while. I yawned and looked at him with half-lidded eyes and after much pestering we all got up, though Ace was cursing under his breath. He had a paper with a bunch of scrabbles on it. I tilted my head to the side confused, what was that supposed to be? Sabo said.

"Look at it". Luffy asked.

"What is it"? I agreed with him. Sabo said.

"I designed our new hideout. We can't sleep outdoors forever right"? I frowned.

"Is not going to look like the picture, right"? Sabo gave me a glare and said.

"Shut up. That's not the point. We can built it right here". Luffy said.

"A hideout… that's cool"! I have to admit, I never had one before, but it does sound cool. Ace asked.

"What about materials"? That's also true, building stuff won't just fall out the sky or appear anywhere. Sabo said with a grin.

"We've got tons you know where". I blinked confused on what he was talking about. He took lead toward the Grey Terminal and I understood. Of course we can go there, even if I was a little weary. But we could beat them up; I'm not scared like I used to be. We grabbed a bunch of wood and stuff like that and brought it to the tree. They had a rope so we could start. I was up there with Luffy helping with the wood at the top.

Sabo and Ace did the sawing and I figured they'd laugh or Ace punch me in the head for 'thinking up stupid ideas'. One time Ace tripped on the board and was hanging. I laughed with Sabo and Luffy, happy to see Ace get his.

At night we would sit around a fire after eating our hunt for that day and we would just laugh and joke. Ace was better at these times. It's been a week or two since we were doing this and the thing was halfway done. I had fun building the thing and I'm not a building person. We even had a wheel that looked like it belonged to a ship. To was cool since it looked like it was in the right spot when the wheel would go in a ship. Ace, Luffy and Sabo were also happy about it.

It took a little bit more time, but we finished it. There was this tower thing and Ace and Sabo made the flag since me and Luffy suck at drawing. It had a black canvas with to bones crossing each other and the letters ASLM. The A was red, the S was blue, L was yellow and the M was dark purple. Yeah, the M was mine and I was proud. I been with them for a while, but I never really thought I was included with them. I started changing my mind with the Sake tribute with my brothers (Thinking it was because of Luffy), but the flag showed me that the four of us were united with the flag. I did know one thing with the Pirate Era though; the flag is the pride or something like that. It was a disgrace to let it fall, that's what Shanks told me.

The next day we went to the ground and looked at it from the ground. We could see the fly waving. Luffy said.

"Cool! It looks like the design"! I smirked, but kept my mouth shut. Sabo said.

"Great work, if I say so myself". I nodded.

"Yeah, I like it". Ace didn't say anything, but looked at it with a thoughtful look on his face. I asked confused since I thought he would be happy with it.

"What's up Ace"? He said.

"It's a hideout, we need some traps". Sabo said.

"Okay, I'll think about it"! We climbed back up in the hide out, but Luffy went up in the tower. I frowned and climbed after him knowing how accident prone he was. I grinned in awe at the view. I could see everything from here. Luffy voiced my thoughts and Sabo and Ace came up to look. I could tell they were awed too. I could see the sea, the village over us. I heard Ace say.

"Your right! It's different"! Later on we started going around like a real Pirate ship. ASce called out.

"Luffy! Set the sails"! I was by the flag on the tower. I Ace called to me.

"Mace what do you see"?! My eyes widened in fake shock as I just let my childness take over.

"Blue Jams ship! Do we attack"?! Ace said.

"Attack!" Sabo said.

"The treasure waits"! Ace started yelling commands and Sabo yelled.

"Mace get the cannons ready"! I yelled.

"Got it". I zipped down and went to the side and made to like I was shooting cannons. They jumped in the middle and I joined them, my pipe in my hand. Ace said.

"Don't cry Luffy"! Luffy said.

"Okay". I ignored it this one time. Ace told me.

"Don't lose focus". I nodded and decided to play along.

"Yes"! They found about my ADHD and even if they didn't call it that, Ace would call me on it. Soon we won and we laid on the floor and Ace said.

"That's nice". Luffy, I and Sabo agreed. I had a grin on my face that hurt, but I ignored it. I closed my eyes in bliss. At light we laid down to bed with sheets and I was between Ace and Luffy. I then fell asleep. I woke up to a slam and they said the trap went off, but then Sabo said it was a glitch. With a yawn, I let my head hit the pillow and I fell asleep.

**There done! About 6,000 words was done here and I like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Thi was like a filler, plus a little more on what they are living like as siblings. I also didn't call her their sister because they are young and how we see them, to me they would care and I didn't want to ruin the toast between brothers. She was there so she couldn't not be included. Please tell how you feel about my thoughts of this!**

**I noticed I don't do this, but I don't own One Piece!**


End file.
